Before the Dawn
by Carolinee5
Summary: [T] Hermiona Granger, na siódmym roku w Hogwarcie, dowiaduje się wielu rzeczy, które zmieniają jej pogląd na pewne sprawy. Severus Snape jest tylko jedną z nich.
1. Chapter 1 Zrozumienie

Tłumaczenie opowiadania Before the Dawn autorstwa snarkyroxy

Link do oryginału: /s/2267793/1/Before-the-Dawn

Paring: HG/SS

Rozdziały: 49

* * *

Od jakiegoś czasu myślałam nad przetłumaczeniem jakiegoś tekstu. Pomyślałam właśnie nad Before the Dawn, już wiele osób chciało się tego podjąć ale nikt w końcu tego nie zrobił, a czytałam sporo dobrych opinii o tym opowiadaniu więc spróbowałam przetłumaczyć kilka pierwszych rozdziałów jednak jeszcze sporo brakuje do tego aby w miarę dobrze się je czytało. Dlatego właśnie zastanawiam się czy ktoś może chciałby spróbować poprawić te rozdziały tak aby dało się je w miarę przyjemnie czytać. Nie chodzi tylko o interpunkcję ale również o styl, konstrukcję całych zdań itd. Naprawdę chciałabym przetłumaczyć ten tekst więc wrzucam pierwszy rozdział żebyście mogli zobaczyć co z tego wyszło i liczę, że jakaś Beta odezwie się do mnie i pomoże z tym tekstem. Jeżeli ktoś zna jakąś betę do której ja mogłabym napisać to również proszę o informację.

Skontaktować można się ze mną bezpośrednio przez fanfiction na PW lub możecie pisać na maila: caroline(małpa)mailmix .pl

* * *

Edit 30.01.2016r. wstawiłam poprawione rozdziały (1-3), dzięki uprzejmości Mattie, której jestem bardzo wdzięczna. Oczywiście wszystkie błędy, które się jeszcze pojawią należą wyłącznie do mnie!

* * *

Rozdział 1. Zrozumienie

Korytarze Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie były bardzo ciche i zimne, kiedy Hermiona Granger zatrzymała się, aby przyjrzeć się bliżej portretowi, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widziała. Nawet po prawie siedmiu latach spędzonych w szkole i wielu nocach poświęconych na wędrówki po niekończących się korytarzach, Hogwart nigdy nie przestał jej zaskakiwać.

Po trzech miesiącach jako Prefekt Naczelna, jej nocne patrole nadal prowadziły ją do różnych części zamku, których jeszcze nigdy nie widziała. Kilka nocy wcześniej odkryła mały pokój, w którym znajdowały się witraże sięgające od podłogi do sufitu. Hermiona była pewna, że mogłyby one zawstydzić nawet najpiękniejsze mugolskie katedry. Oglądała je przez ponad godzinę, śledząc ich kształty i linie w półmroku. Przedstawiały one tworzenie szkoły oraz zerwanie przyjaźni między Salazarem Slytherinem a trójką pozostałych założycieli.

Skomplikowane detale okien, nawet w nocy, były zachwycające, więc Hermiona postanowiła wrócić tam następnego dnia, aby zobaczyć je w całej okazałości, oświetlone przez promienie słoneczne. Jednak, próbując wrócić do tego pokoju kolejnego dnia, była zdziwiona, kiedy okazało się, że nie może znaleźć nie tylko tego pomieszczenia **,** ale i całego korytarza. Posąg Markusa Miłosiernego, który wcześniej wyznaczał drogę do tego pokoju, spoglądał na nią spod grubej, kamiennej ściany.

Westchnęła i ziewnęła, idąc do Sali Wejściowej, aby zrobić ostatni obchód, a następnie wrócić do wieży Gryffindoru. Tego dnia nie natknęła się na żadnego ucznia błąkającego się po nocy, co nie było dla niej wcale zaskoczeniem. Mimo że minęła dopiero połowa listopada, zima już do nich zawitała. W zamku panował ogromny chłód. Potarła ręce o siebie, kiedy zegar w Sali Wejściowej wybił jedenastą.

Nagle główne drzwi otworzyły się szeroko i poczuła, jak uderza w nią mroźne powietrze. Kiedy włosy spadły jej na twarz przy nagłym podmuchu wiatru, zobaczyła postać odzianą w czerń, chwiejnie wchodzącą do holu, a następnie zatrzaskującą drzwi za sobą.

Cisza, która nagle nastała po hałaśliwym wietrze, była przerażająca. Kiedy nieznajoma postać zrzuciła kaptur, Hermiona natychmiast ją rozpoznała.

– Profesor Snape! – wykrztusiła.

Spojrzał w górę zaskoczony jej obecnością. W jego oczach widać było rozdrażnienie, podczas gdy oczyszczał on wierzchnią szatę ze śniegu i lodu.

– Panna Granger – powiedział sztywno. – Co tutaj robisz, wędrując po szkole o tak później porze?

– Właśnie kończyłam swój patrol – odparła, tłumiąc ochotę zadania mu tego samego pytania.

– W takim razie kończ już – warknął i podniósł rękę, aby odgarnąć włosy z czoła.

 _Drżącą rękę._

Po chwili Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że nie tylko jego dłoń się trzęsie, ale także całe ciało. Kiedy bliżej przyjrzała się twarzy swojego nauczyciela, dostrzegła również pot na jego czole.

– Profesorze, czy wszystko w porządku? – zapytała.

– Dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru. Myślałem, że jasno się wyraziłem, żebyś wracała szybko do wieży – powiedział cicho.

Hermiona uczęszczała na jego zajęcia wystarczająco długo, aby wiedzieć, że im spokojniejszy miał głos, tym bardziej był zdenerwowany. Ale tym razem nie odpuściła. Coś było nie tak. Zrobiła krok w jego stronę.

– Drży pan – stwierdziła.

– Dwadzieścia punktów od Gryffindoru, Granger! – ryknął. – I jeżeli jeszcze raz będę musiał ci przypomnieć, byś nie wtykała nosa w nie swoje sprawy, to będzie pięćdziesiąt!

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, odwrócił się i szybko skierował na schody prowadzące do lochów.

Hermiona jeszcze przez chwilę stała w ciszy, a następnie wróciła do wieży Gryffindoru.

oOoOo

Następnego dnia Hermiona zeszła na śniadanie wraz z Harrym i Ronem, nie wspominając im nic o poprzedniej nocy. Spojrzała na stół nauczycielski, zobaczyła tam Snape'a siedzącego na samym końcu i wpatrującego się w ścianę po drugiej stronie sali. Ich oczy spotkały się na chwilę, ale nagły trzepot skrzydeł rozproszył ją, gdy pojawiła się poranna poczta. Duży puszczyk upuścił przed nią kopię Proroka Codziennego. Kiedy tylko go rozłożyła, wyrwało jej się westchnienie.

Na czarno-białym, ruchomym zdjęciu znajdował się Mroczny Znak, unoszący się na niebie nad ruinami czegoś, co wcześniej mogło być budynkiem. Nagłówek głosił: ATAK ŚMIERCIOŻERCÓW: MUGOLAKI ZAMORDOWANE!

W całej Wielkiej Sali rozbrzmiewały przerażone głosy, kiedy uczniowie przekazywali sobie straszne wieści. Harry i Ron, którzy siedzieli po obu stronach Hermiony, pochylili się nad nią, aby móc przeczytać artykuł. Śmierciożercy poprzedniej nocy zaatakowali całą rodzinę pochodzącą z Kettering.

– Cholera. Nie oszczędzili nawet dzieci – powiedział Ron.

Hermiona poczuła, jak łzy napływają jej do oczu, podczas gdy czytała oświadczenie Ministerstwa, informujące o ciałach wyciągniętych z doszczętnie zniszczonego domu. Śmierć ojca i matki została potwierdzona, reszta ciał była jeszcze identyfikowana, ale bez wątpienia należały one do trójki mugolaków w wieku czterech, sześciu i dziewięciu lat.

Harry delikatnie ścisnął rękę Hermiony, a ona poczuła samotną, zdradziecką łzę spływającą jej po twarzy. Rozejrzała się dookoła i przyjrzała twarzom swoich kolegów. Uczniowie, o których wiedziała, że są z rodziny mugoli, wyglądali na przerażonych. Inni udawali obojętność, co im kompletnie nie wychodziło. Jedynie niektórzy studenci ze Slytherinu wyglądali na naprawdę spokojnych.

Nastrój przy stole nauczycielskim nie zmienił się za bardzo. Profesor Dumbledore i profesor McGonagall rozmawiali blisko siebie, ściszonymi głosami, podczas gdy większość nauczycieli czytała właśnie Proroka Codziennego, smutno potrząsając głowami.

Hermiona powędrowała wzrokiem na koniec stołu, gdzie profesor Snape wciąż cicho siedział. Nie wydawał się ani zaskoczony, ani zaniepokojony wiadomościami, przyglądał się tylko Wielkiej Sali z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

Kiedy ich oczy ponownie się spotkały, nagle coś do niej dotarło.

Latem, po czwartym roku w Hogwarcie, dowiedziała się, że Snape wrócił do Voldemorta, udając śmierciożercę, a tak naprawdę szpiegując dla Zakonu. Jednak aż do teraz nigdy nie myślała o tym, co może należeć do jego obowiązków.

– O boże! – krzyknęła głośno, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się z przerażenia.

– Co się stało, Hermiono? – zapytał Harry, kiedy razem z Ronem, nieco zdezorientowani odwrócili się do niej.

Snape nadal się w nią wpatrywał, jednak nie było po nim widać, że wie o jej odkryciu. Gdy jednak patrzyła na niego, mogłaby przysiąc, że potrząsnął głową. Gest ten był prawie niewidoczny, lecz znaczenie było jasne.

– Hermiona! – zawołał Ron rozkazującym tonem, wyrywając ją tym samym z otępienia, więc w końcu oderwała wzrok od mistrza eliksirów.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał ponownie.

– Ja… nic… to znaczy… nie ważne – wykrztusiła z siebie, wstając. – Muszę coś zrobić. Widzimy się w klasie.

Wyszła szybko z Wielkiej Sali, zostawiając dwójkę przyjaciół patrzących na siebie zmieszanym wzorkiem.

oOoOo

Hermiona chodziła nerwowo po pokoju, zatracona w swoich myślach. Do rozpoczęcia pierwszej lekcji miała piętnaście minut, oczywiście musiały to być eliksiry. Nie była pewna, czy może tak po prostu wejść do klasy i spojrzeć profesorowi w oczy po tym, co sobie uświadomiła.

Wczoraj w nocy musiał być na spotkaniu śmierciożerców. Ale co tam robił? W Proroku przeczytała, że w okolicy, gdzie została popełniona zbrodnia, widziano pięciu lub sześciu śmierciożerców. Ale czy profesor mógł być jednym z nich?

Hermiona zadrżała na samą myśl o tym.

Może wcale go tam nie było. Może nic o tym nie wiedział.

 _Ale,_ odezwał się cichy głosik w jej głowie _, dlaczego był tak wstrząśnięty wczorajszej nocy?_

Drżące ręce u człowieka, zwykle tak opanowanego, wystarczyły jej, by podejrzewać, że widział – _lub zrobił_ – coś strasznego tej nocy.

 _Ogarnij się, Granger,_ skarciła się. _Panuj nad swoją bujną wyobraźnią i nie dochodź do takich absurdalnych wniosków._

Spakowała swoje książki, zbierając myśli i skierowała się do lochów. Po drodze spotkała Harry'ego. Ron w tym roku, zrezygnował z eliksirów, żeby móc skoncentrować się na quidditchu. W przyszłości chciałby grać zawodowo. Bycie kapitanem drużyny czyniło cuda z jego wiarą w siebie. Gryffindor nie był na tyle dobry, aby móc wygrywać samymi umiejętnościami, często udawało im się właśnie dzięki strategii.

Jeśli Harry uważał jej wcześniejsze zachowanie za dziwne, nie wspomniał o tym. Zajęli więc swoje miejsca w ciszy.

Drzwi do klasy otworzyły się z impetem, kiedy Snape wszedł do sali. Hermiona obserwowała go uważnie, jednak nie dostrzegła żadnych znaków z poprzedniej nocy. Kiedy odwrócił się do uczniów, na jego ustach pojawił się jak zwykle drwiący uśmieszek.

– Dzisiaj będziecie warzyć Eliksir Uzupełniający Krew – powiedział. – Czy ktokolwiek może mi wymienić niebezpieczeństw, o jakie jest związane ze spożywaniem tego eliksiru?

Hermiona spuściła głowę, desperacko pragnąc, żeby chociaż jeden uczeń wiedział cokolwiek na ten temat.

– Panno Granger – wycedził Snape. Hermiona po chwili wahania podniosła wzrok, żeby zobaczyć Snape'a stojącego przed jej biurkiem. – Chcesz powiedzieć, że nasza Panna-Wiem-To-Wszystko nie zna odpowiedzi? Rozczarowujące.

Dokładnie znała odpowiedź na to pytanie, ale spuściła tylko wzrok na ławkę, nie ufając swojemu głosowi.

– Gryffindor traci pięć punktów, panno Granger – powiedział drwiąco, wracając na środek klasy. – Jeżeli nie potrafisz pogodzić nauki z obowiązkami Prefekt Naczelnej, to może nie zasługujesz na tę pozycję.

Z tym komentarzem, machnął różdżką w stronę tablicy, na której pojawiła się instrukcja, jak sporządzić eliksir.

– Macie dwie godziny.

Snape usiadł za biurkiem i został tam do końca zajęć, sprawdzając wypracowania. Ani razu nie przeszedł między ławkami, robiąc złośliwe komentarze o ich umiejętnościach, a raczej ich braku. Kiedy Neville roztopił swój kociołek po dodaniu żółci pancernika zamiast ciemiernika, uniósł tylko brew i powiedział zimno:

– Posprzątaj ten bałagan i zejdź mi z oczu, Longbottom.

Pod koniec lekcji Hermiona ciągle była wściekła na niego za uwagę o jej zdolnościach jako Prefekt Naczelnej. Odstawiła fiolkę z eliksirem na biurko Snape'a wraz z resztą studentów i miała zamiar podążyć za przyjaciółmi na następną lekcję.

– Panno Granger – usłyszała, nim zdążyła wyjść.

 _Cholera,_ zaklęła w myślach.

Po jego złośliwej uwadze na początku lekcji udało jej się przez całe dwie godziny nie spotkać ponownie jego wzroku. Miała nadzieję, że to będzie wystarczający znak, że nie chce rozmawiać z nim o poprzedniej nocy. Dała znać Harry'emu żeby na nią nie czekał i odwróciła się z powrotem w stronę klasy eliksirów.

Snape pozostał za swoim biurkiem i wskazał jej ręką, aby usidła naprzeciwko niego. Machnięciem różdżki zamknął drzwi do klasy.

– Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do konieczności tłumaczenia się przed uczniami – powiedział drwiąco. – Jednak w tych okolicznościach, myślę, że prawda będzie lepsza od spekulacji i przypuszczeń, które niewątpliwie pojawiły się w twojej głowie.

Wyprostowała się wyniośle na krześle i przywołała najlepsza imitację jego własnego uśmiechu na swoje usta.

– Proszę nie czuć, że jest mi pan winien jakiekolwiek wyjaśnienia, _profesorze_ – wyrzuciła z siebie. – Pana _pozalekcyjne_ działania nie interesują mnie, więc pan również nie powinien interesować się moimi. Co do moich spekulacji, nie sądzę, żeby były dalekie od prawdy.

– Dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru, panno Granger – powiedział sztywno. – Nie życzę sobie mówienia do mnie takim tonem.

Nie przeprosiła, tylko wpatrywała się w niego, czekając. Wstał i wyszedł zza biurka, skrzyżował ręce na piersi, zaciskając równocześnie pięści.

 _Czy on się denerwuje?,_ pomyślała Hermiona. To nietypowe zachowanie spowodowało, że trochę złagodziła swój głos.

– Przepraszam, panie profesorze – powiedziała. – Nie jest mi pan nic winien i nie musi mi pan nic wyjaśniać.

Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią zaciekawiony ze znaczącym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

– Widzę, że jesteś rozsądniejsza niż twój sławny przyjaciel – zadrwił. – Gdyby choć w połowie potrafił myśleć tak jak ty, już dawno byłby tutaj, żądając myślodsiewni pełnej odpowiedzi.

Hermiona zignorowała to, co powiedział, świadoma tego, że Snape nigdy nie wybaczy Harry'emu zajrzenia do jego myślodsiewni dwa lata temu. Gdyby miała takie wspomnienia jak on, to pewnie też nie byłaby skłonna do wybaczania.

– Nie powiedziałam nikomu, profesorze – powiedziała. – Jak również nie planuję tego zrobić.

Kiwnął tylko głową.

– Doceniam twoją dyskrecję – powiedział cicho, wstając. – Jeżeli jesteś w stanie dotrzymać obietnicy i nikomu nic nie powiedzieć, to wierzę, że nie potrzebne są żadne dodatkowe wyjaśnienia.

Hermiona jednak nie wstała.

– Tylko jedna rzecz, panie profesorze – powiedziała niepewnie.

Usiadł za biurkiem ponownie i podniósł jedną brew.

– Wiem trochę o tym, co pan robi dla Zakonu – zaczęła, starając się mówić spokojnie. – Znam też niektóre fakty o tym, co robią śmierciożercy. I czy robią to z własne woli czy też nie, to nie ułatwia radzenia sobie z tym.

Wzięła głęboki oddech, zadowolona, że jego wzrok był skierowany na blat biurka. Jeżeli miałaby powiedzieć prawdę, to ten atak śmierciożerców wpłynął na nią bardziej niż inne, o których słyszała od Harry'ego czy też Zakonu. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy opisano coś takiego na pierwszej stronie, co czyniło to tylko bardziej realnym. Najgorsze jednak było to, że ta rodzina nie różniła się niczym od jej własnej.

– Dziesięć lat temu moja rodzina była dokładnie taka sama jak rodzina, która wczoraj zginęła – powiedziała. – Moja magia ujawniła się bardzo wcześnie, ale rodzice nie rozpoznali tego. To okropne, zamordować całą rodzinę tylko dlatego, że dzieci mają coś, czego nie rozumieją, ani nawet nie wybrały sobie tego…

Przerwała nagle, głos uwiązł jej w gardle.

– Atak był za blisko domu, jak dla mnie, aby można było temu zapobiec… Ja… Niech pan mi tylko powie, że ostatniej nocy nie był pan w Kettering.

 _W porządku, powiedziałam to._

Usiadła ponownie i czekała na burze z jego strony.

Jednak nigdy się nie pojawiła.

– Powiedziałem, że będę z panią szczery, panno Granger – powiedział powoli. – Dlatego obawiam się, że nie mogę tego powiedzieć.

Patrzyła się na niego albo raczej na czubek jego głowy. Pamiętała jego nonszalanckie wrażenie na śniadaniu. Jego drżącą rękę z poprzedniej nocy.

To nie był tylko jej przewrażliwiony umysł, tworzący straszne scenariusze ze strzępków informacji. On tam był. Widział to wszystko. Wiedział, co się wydarzy i nie zrobił niczego, by to powstrzymać.

– Boże – wyszeptała.

Zaśmiał się szorstko, niemiło. Hermiona spojrzała w górę zaskoczona.

– Nie ma tutaj miejsca dla tego mugolskiego zbawiciela, panno Granger – powiedział z pogardą. – Są na tym świecie rzeczy tak straszne, że nie ma jednej osoby, która mogłaby to wszystko pojąć, a co dopiero stworzyć.

Wpatrywała się w niego przez chwilę ze strachem i zrozumieniem.

– Tak – powiedział bezwzględnie. – Byłem tam. Dowiedziałem się o tym na godzinę przed tym, jak się stało i nie zrobiłem nic, by ich uratować. To nie ja użyłem Avady, ale stałem tam i obserwowałem, jak robią to inni.

Poczuła, jak robi jej się niedobrze. Jej krzesło przewróciło się i uderzyło o podłogę kiedy gwałtownie wstała i ruszyła do drzwi. Udało jej się uchylić lekko drzwi, jednak Snape był szybszy. Zatrzasnął drzwi, uderzając w nie ręką.

– Proszę mnie wypuścić – powiedziała uparcie, ciągle stojąc twarzą do drzwi.

– Spójrz na mnie, Granger – rozkazał.

Westchnęła i obróciła się do niego. Jego ręka znajdowała się nad jej ramieniem, ciągle trzymając drzwi zamknięte.

– Zrobiłem to, co musiałem – syknął. Znajdował się tak blisko jej twarzy, że mogła zobaczyć swoje odbicie w jego bezdennie czarnych oczach. – Jak my wszyscy w tych czasach. Większość z tego nie jest przyjemna i nikt nie mówił, że będzie inaczej. Ale robię tyle, ile mogę, a w tej wojnie _wszystko_ się liczy, nie ważne, jak drobna rzecz by to była.

Kiwnęła głową, odwracając wzrok.

Czuła, że wpatruje się w nią przez chwilę dopóki nie zdał sobie sprawy, że to jedyna odpowiedź, jaką od niej uzyska. Wzdychając, odsunął rękę i cofnął się.

Opuściła lochy tak szybko, jak potrafiła, nie zatrzymując się nawet, aby odebrać punkty parze uczniów pojedynkujących się na korytarzu.


	2. Chapter 2 Odpowiedzi

Zdecydowałam się na umieszczenie jeszcze jednego rozdziału. Wiem dobrze jak czyta się ten tekst, wiem, że nie jest idealnie, ale mam naprawdę ogromną nadzieję, że ktoś odezwie się do mnie i zdecyduje na zbetowanie tego opowiadania. Cieszę się, że pojawił się jakikolwiek odzew z waszej strony. Reggie i Arisza dziękuję bardzo za komentarze :) Tak jak już wspomniałam przed pierwszym rozdziałem, naprawdę bardzo chciałabym kontynuować to tłumaczenie, mam przetłumaczonych jeszcze kilka kolejnych rozdziałów. Muszę przyznać, że jednym z powodów dla, których wybrałam właśnie to opowiadanie jest to, że nigdy wcześniej go nie czytałam. Poznaję tę historię właśnie przy tłumaczeniu, czytam jeden, max dwa rozdziały naprzód, a to wszystko dlatego, że wtedy jest mi się łatwiej zmotywować do tłumaczenia :) Jedyne co jeszcze mogę powiedzieć, to jeżeli znalazłaby się jednak jakaś beta, to ja na pewno nie porzuciłabym tego tłumaczenia w połowie.

* * *

Beta: Mattie

* * *

Rozdział 2 Odpowiedzi

Przez kilka kolejnych dni Hermiona chodziła nieprzytomnie po korytarzach Hogwartu. Ciągle myślała o rozmowie z profesorem Snape'em, aż w końcu stwierdziła, że musi przestać, bo inaczej zwariuje. Fakt, że był z nią szczery i przyznał, że robił straszne rzeczy na rozkaz Czarnego Pana nie bardzo zmniejszał jej obawy.

Jej racjonalna część próbowała wyjaśnić jego obecność w czasie ataków na mugoli. Jednak za każdym razem kiedy prawie przekonała samą siebie, pojawiał się cichy głosik z tyłu jej głowy, odpowiadając kolejnymi kontrargumentami.

 _Był tam tylko dlatego, że jest szpiegiem. Nikogo nie skrzywdził. Przecież tak naprawdę pracuje dla Zakonu… Ale innym razem może być zmuszony do zrobienia dużo gorszych rzeczy niż tylko patrzenie. Voldemort może zmusić go do wszystkiego. A on będzie musiał to zrobić bez wahania, ponieważ w innym wypadku wydałoby się, po której tak naprawdę jest stronie._

Harry i Ron w ciągu ich piątego i szóstego roku cały czas spekulowali na temat Snape'a. Zastanawiali się, czy był po stronie Zakonu, czy może jednak pozostał wierny Voldemortowi. Za to Hermiona ciągle starała się bronić ich nauczyciela, ale teraz… Sama nie wiedziała, co o tym sądzić.

Cały czas dręczyła ją jedna myśl, przypominając jej, że kiedy dołączył do śmierciożerców, to najprawdopodobniej torturował, a nawet zabijał mugoli i mugolaków takich jak ona. I to nie dlatego, że _musiał_ ale dlatego, że _chciał_.

Jak ona lub ktokolwiek inny mógł być pewien, że jest im naprawdę wierny. Może tak naprawdę tylko gra swoją rolę szpiega?

Uczy obecne pokolenie w dzień, a przyszłe zabija nocą. Byłoby to świetnym przykładem Jekyll and Hyde.*

W czwartkowy wieczór Hermiona pojawiła się w gabinecie dyrektora, aby zdać raport z jej obowiązków jako Prefekt Naczelnej, była zdeterminowana, aby porozmawiać o swoich obawach. Przez ostatnie cztery dni próbowała skupić się na nauce, jednak za każdym razem kończyło się to pustym spojrzeniem wpatrującym się w podręczniki lub zwisającym piórem nad pustym pergaminem. Potrafiła tylko myśleć nad jednym, tworząc w głowie scenariusz za scenariuszem.

Zaplanowała na wszelki wypadek trzy różne rozmowy z mistrzem eliksirów, jeżeli wezwałby ją, aby omówić wcześniejsze wydarzenia z poprzedniego tygodnia.

Nie zrobił tego.

Myślała nad zapytaniem profesor McGonagall, co wie o pracy Snape'a jako szpiega. Jednak opiekunka jej domu pewnie chciałaby wiedzieć, dlaczego o niego wypytuje. Ciągle starała się usprawiedliwić domniemane czyny Snape'a przed sobą samą, więc trudno mówić o próbie wytłumaczenia tego komuś innemu.

Zastanawiała się również, czy nie poprosić Harry'ego, aby porozmawiał z Remusem. Lupin był nie tylko członkiem Zakonu Feniksa, ale również spotykał Snape'a częściej niż inni ze względu na Wywar Tojadowy, który Snape przyrządzał mu raz w miesiącu. Jednak Harry na pewno również chciałby odpowiedzi, dlaczego się tym interesuje, a nie potrafiłaby mu ich dać, nie mogłaby…

Dała przecież słowo Snape'owi, że nie powie nikomu o ich rozmowie. A obietnice zawsze traktowała poważnie, więc teraz żałowała tego. Pomyślała więc, że może mogłaby porozmawiać o tym z dyrektorem. Wiedział dokładnie, co robi Snape, więc tak naprawdę nie złamałaby obietnicy, tak bardzo.

– Kanarkowe kremówki – powiedziała do kamiennej chimery, która od razu odsunęła się. Podczas jej pierwszej wizyty na początku roku, w gabinecie dyrektora, Hermiona była rozbawiona, kiedy zobaczyła, że Dumbledore testuje różne nowe wynalazki Weasleyów. Zdawało się, że był nimi naprawdę zafascynowany. Zanotowała w pamięci, żeby nie brać żadnego jedzenia od dyrektora, bez względu na to, jak nieszkodliwie by wyglądało.

– Panno Granger, proszę wejść – powiedział Dumbledore, stojąc za swoim biurkiem.

Dyrektor wskazał jej ręką, aby usiadła na jednym z foteli naprzeciwko kominka. Następnie zajął drugi fotel i wyczarował srebrny serwis do herbaty na stoliku między nimi.

– Z mlekiem i dwoma łyżeczkami cukru? – zapytał.

Kiwnęła głową.

Spędzili prawie godzinę, omawiając zwykłe obowiązku należące do Prefekt Naczelnej, w szczególności jej zadanie dotyczące kontrolowania imprezy Gryffindoru, która na pewno odbędzie się, jeśli wygrają mecz z Ravenclaw. Kiedy dotarli do końca ich rozmowy przez chwilę oboje milczeli. Jednak dyrektor, jak zawsze bardzo spostrzegawczy, wyczuł, że było jeszcze coś, co Hermiona chciałaby omówić.

– Czy jest coś jeszcze, o czym chciałabyś porozmawiać, Hermiono? Cokolwiek?

Zawahała się ponieważ nie wiedziała o co dokładnie chciałaby zapytać.

– Ja, uh… – wyjąkała. Patrzył na nią ostrożnie, więc wzięła głęboki oddech i kontynuowała: – Chciałabym porozmawiać z panem o profesorze Snapie.

– Ach. – Dyrektor spojrzał na nią oceniająco i splótł dłonie pod brodą. – Przypuszczaliśmy, że możesz tego chcieć.

Hermiona poderwała ostro głowę, słysząc dobór słów profesora.

– My?

– Profesor Snape i ja – wyjaśnił Dumbledore. – Severus przyszedł do mnie w sprawie waszego poniedziałkowego spotkania i późniejszej rozmowy po eliksirach. Był… zaniepokojony tym, że mogłabyś iść ze swoimi obawami do niewłaściwej osoby.

 _Harry'ego i Rona_ , pomyślała, złoszcząc się, jednak na głos powiedziała:

– Zapewniłam, że nikomu o tym nie powiem. Myślałam, że szanuje mnie na tyle, by wiedzieć, że naprawdę miałam to na myśli.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się smutno.

– Obawiam się, że Severus nie miał zbyt wielu powodów, by ufać komukolwiek w tych czasach.

Dyrektor wstał i zaczął powoli chodzić wzdłuż pokoju. Zatrzymywał się to tu, to tam, aby spojrzeć na coś lub dotknąć czegoś. Fałszoskopu leżącego spokojnie na stole, półki pełnej książek, które zamruczały pod jego dotykiem, srebrnego sztyletu z wykutym runicznym wzorem wzdłuż rękojeści.

W końcu podszedł do małego stolika za biurkiem, na którym stała duża, kamienna misa. Hermiona obserwowała, jak przytknął koniec różdżki do skroni, a następnie umieścił w myślodsiewni srebrne nitki. Po chwili zaczął coś mamrotać. W pierwszej chwili pomyślała, że rzuca jakieś zaklęcie, jednak później zdała sobie sprawę, że tylko przegląda swoje myśli, kiedy wyłapała mieszankę pojedynczych słów, zaklęć i zdań w różnych językach.

Nie wiedziała, jak długo siedziała tam w ciszy, oglądając wirujące myśli w starożytnej, kamiennej misie. Nie chciała przerywać dyrektorowi kiedy był taki zamyślony ale z drugiej strony nie była pewna czy on w ogóle pamięta, że nadal jest w jego gabinecie?

Chwilę później pojawiła się odpowiedź na jej pytanie kiedy odwrócił się od myślodsiewni i usiadł naprzeciwko niej.

– Cytrynowego dropsa? – zapytał, oferując jej miskę wypełnioną żółtymi cukierkami.

Odmówiła grzecznie i obserwowała tylko, jak odpakowuje i zjada jednego dropsa.

– Przepraszam za moje chwilowe zapomnienie, panno Granger – powiedział poważnie. – Musiałem zastanowić się nad skutkami tego, co zamierzam ci powiedzieć.

– Powiedz mi, moja droga, co wiesz o przeszłości profesora Snape'a?

Marszcząc brwi przez moment, powiedziała to, co już wiedziała od Harry'ego i członków Zakonu Feniksa. Nie było tego dużo. Powiedziała, że wie, że Snape był śmierciożercą, jednak zmienił strony jeszcze przed upadkiem Voldemorta. Dodała również, że wie, że po jego odrodzeniu ponownie zaczął udawać śmierciożercę, aby móc zdobywać informacje dla Zakonu.

– A co wiesz o jego powodach, dla których przeszedł na naszą stronę? – zapytał dyrektor, patrząc na nią przenikliwie.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego zaciekawiona. Harry ciągle powtarzał jej, że Dumbledore nie chce rozmawiać o powodach, dla których bezgranicznie wierzy Snape'owi. Harry od swojego czwartego roku, próbował niezliczoną ilość razy dowiedzieć się czegoś na ten temat od dyrektora. Jednak za każdym razem dostawał tylko wymówki, nagany i stanowcze odmowy.

– Czy to pytanie retoryczne, profesorze?

– Nie, zamierzam odpowiedź pani, panno Granger – powiedział po chwili dyrektor – na pytanie, które od dawna męczy Harry'ego jak również wielu innych ludzi.

Gapiła się na Dumbledore'a, zastanawiając się czy na pewno wszystko z nim w porządku. To prawda, wyjaśnienia dyrektora uspokoiłby wszystkie jej wątpliwości, uzyskałaby odpowiedzi na wszystkie dręczące ją myśli. Jednak z drugiej strony zdenerwowało ją to, że tak łatwo dyrektor zdecydował się ujawnić jej te poufne informacje. Przecież o powodach, dla których profesor Snape tak nagle zmienił stronę wiedział tylko Dumbledore. I według Harry'ego tak miało pozostać, dlatego nigdy nic nie dowiedział się na ten temat. Wypowiedziała więc swoje obawy na głos.

– Mam do ciebie pełne zaufanie i wierzę, że wszystko co powiem zachowasz dla siebie, moja droga – odpowiedział jej dyrektor. – To, jak zachowałaś się, dowiadując się tego wszystkiego o Severusie, dowodzi o twojej ogromnej dojrzałości. Dodatkowo twój szacunek wobec profesora Snape'a jest o wiele większy niż każdego innego ucznia, nawet Ślizgonów. A on będzie potrzebował kogoś, na kim będzie mógł polegać jeszcze przed zakończeniem tej wojny. I taka osoba zasługuje na całą prawdę o jego przeszłości.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. Jeżeli nie wiedziałaby lepiej, pomyślałaby, że dyrektor próbuje ich ze sobą zeswatać. Nie bardzo wierzyła, że Snape pozwolił Dumbledore'owi wyjawić wszystkie swoje mroczne sekrety Prefekt Naczelnej z Gryffindoru, do której wcale nie starał się ukrywać niechęci.

– Jeżeli ktokolwiek miałby mi o tym powiedzieć, to czy nie powinien to być profesor Snape, sir? – zapytała.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Severus nigdy sam nie zdecydowałby się na powiedzenie ci o wszystkim, Hermiono, jednocześnie ufa mnie oraz moim osądom. W końcu zrozumie, że podjąłem właściwą decyzję… I ty także.

Hermiona wreszcie kiwnęła głową, więc Dumbledore wezwał myślodsiewnię, która wylądowała na stoliku między nimi. Skinął na nią, aby się zbliżyła i szturchnął końcem swojej różdżki srebrzystą substancję.

– Podejdź, Hermiono. – Dyrektor chwycił ją za ramię, a ona zamknęła oczy, zanurzając głowę w myślodsiewni.

 _Kiedy otworzyła oczy, wciąż była w gabinecie dyrektora. Spojrzała na stojącego obok niej Dumbeldore'a, a następnie na jego młodszą wersję siedzącą za swoim biurkiem. Odwróciła się, zaskoczona, kiedy ciężkie drzwi otworzyły się i zobaczyła Hagrida, który wszedł i rzucił na środek pokoju bezwładną postać ubraną na czarno._

* * *

* przypis tłumacza: Doktor Jekyll i pan Hyde **-** Nowela znana jako portret psychopatologii i podwójnej osobowości. W kulturach anglojęzycznych fraza "Jekyll i Hyde" oznacza kogoś o dwulicowej osobowości. (wikipedia)


	3. Chapter 3 Przemyślenia

Po pierwsze BARDZO dziękuję każdej osobie, która zostawiła komentarz, dając mi znać, że czytacie :) Naprawdę sprawia mi to ogromną przyjemność, że choć trochę, to co robię, może się komuś podobać. Komentarze są naprawdę bardzo motywujące. Bardzo was proszę również żebyście nie bali się wyrażać swoich opinii co do opowiadania czy samego tłumaczenia. Jestem ciekawa co w ogóle myślicie o BTD. Ja żałuję strasznie, że zabrałam się za to opowiadanie dopiero teraz, ponieważ wiele osób wypowiadało się o nim naprawdę dobrze ale ponieważ powstało jednak już dość dawno temu to schematy, które są w nim, mogą wydawać się już wam znane i oklepane. Mnie osobiście to nie przeszkadza, ponieważ jestem ogromną fanką HGSS i mogłabym o nich czytać na okrągło, nawet jeśli było by to ciągle to samo.

Druga sprawa jest taka, że muszę was przeprosić za tak długą przerwę. Nie spodziewałam się, że ten czas aż tak szybko mi ucieknie. Jestem teraz w trakcie pisania pracy inżynierskiej, więc czasu nie mam zbyt dużo i tak pewnie pozostanie do końca lutego (analizy same się nie zrobią). Jednak później rozdziały na pewno będą pojawiać się częściej niż raz na trzy miesiące :)

Dzisiaj niestety bardzo krótki rozdział a kolejny nie wiem kiedy się pojawi, ponieważ nie mam pojęcia, jak będzie u mnie z czasem.

Beta: Mattie

* * *

 **Rozdział 3 Przemyślenia**

Hermiona nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć, jak wróciła z gabinetu dyrektora do swojego pokoju. Mgliście pamiętała jedynie jego mocny uścisk na ramieniu, kiedy wyciągał ją z myślodsiewni. Miała także niezbyt wyraźne wspomnienia o jego surowym ostrzeżeniu, aby pamiętała o pełnej dyskrecji i jej zapewnieniu, że oczywiście nic nie powie.

Obecnie leżała już zwinięta w kłębek na łóżku w swoim pokoju, mechanicznie głaszcząc Krzywołapa. Bardzo się pomyliła, myśląc, że rozmowa z dyrektorem pomoże uspokoić jej myśli.

Oczywiście nie miała już więcej wątpliwości, co do tego czy Severus Snape jest naprawdę po ich stronie. Ale teraz rzeczy, które zobaczyła… Wiedziała, że będą prześladować ją jeszcze godzinami, a podczas snu na pewno przyniosą jej przerażające koszmary.

Gdyby nie była tak odrętwiała, pewnie w tej chwili zaczęłaby histeryzować. Jej emocje i myśli były w kompletnym rozpadzie. Miała ochotę krzyczeć, płakać, rzucać rzeczami… I to wszystko w tym samym czasie.

W ciągu kilku minut, to jak postrzegała Snape'a zostało zmienione o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Potrafiła zrozumieć, dlaczego zachowywał się tak, a nie inaczej, wobec wszystkich ludzi. Postępowanie w taki sposób było dobrym posunięciem. Wątpiła, aby ktokolwiek choć raz spróbował zbliżyć się do niego na tyle, by przebić się przez jego mury. Jego nienawiść, okrucieństwo i oziębłość były perfekcyjnie zagrane. Stworzył osobę, którą chciał, aby każdy w nim widział. Była to tak odrażająca fasada, że nikt nigdy nie kłopotał się, aby spojrzeć ponad nią. Nikogo tak naprawdę nie obchodziło, co spowodowało, że zachowuje się w taki sposób. Ludzie oceniali go na podstawie tego co widzieli: śmierciożerca, Ślizgon, mściwy i nieczuły nauczyciel. Czy kiedykolwiek ktoś zastanawiał się nad tym dlaczego wkładał taki wysiłek w to aby zostać znienawidzonym?

Pomimo jego okrutnej, bezdusznej natury, Hermiona poczuła dziwny ból w klatce piersiowej, kiedy pomyślała o tym, jak musiało wyglądać jego życie. Ciągłe posłuszeństwo dwóm panom, podwójna lojalność, życie po dwóch stronach czarodziejskiego świata. Nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, jak to jest żyć, ciągle oglądając się przez ramię. Oczywiście ostatnio każdy w czarodziejskim świecie był w śmiertelnym zagrożeniu, jednak budzić się codziennie, nie wiedząc czy tego dnia przypadkiem nie zostaniesz zdemaskowany, torturowany, zabity… Mało kto poradziłby sobie z czymś takim.

Odtworzyła ponownie słowa Dumbledore'a, które powiedział jeszcze przed zabraniem jej do myślodsiewni. _Będzie potrzebował kogoś, na kim będzie mógł polegać, jeszcze przed zakończeniem tej wojny._ Teraz to rozumiała i w stu procentach się z nim zgadzała. Wojna powoli zbliżała się do punktu kulminacyjnego, każda ze stron czekała na jakiś błąd swojego przeciwnika. W powietrzu wyczuwalne było napięcie, a nastroje wśród ludzi były bardzo nerwowe. Każdy potrzebował kogoś, na kim mógłby polegać lub po prostu normalnie porozmawiać. Jednak nie mogła pojąć, dlaczego Dumbledore uważa, że ona mogłaby być taką osobą dla Snape'a.

Co mogłaby zrobić, żeby mu pomóc? _A raczej, na co w ogóle by jej pozwoli_ , poprawiła się w myślach. Nie spodziewała się, że zaprosi ją, tak po prostu, do swoich komnat na popołudniowe pogaduszki.

Prawie się zaśmiała na myśl o profesorze Snapie zwiniętym na fotelu, pod grubym kosem z kubkiem gorącej czekolady w ręce i opowiadającym jej o swoich najgłębszych sekretach… Dopóki nie zdała sobie sprawy, że ona już poznała te sekrety. Bez jego wiedzy.

Nie chciała nawet wyobrażać sobie jego reakcji, kiedy zda sobie sprawę z tego, jak dużo o nim wie. Ponieważ oczywiście, nie wyładuje on swojej złości na dyrektorze. Będzie o wszystko obwiniać ją i jej pragnienie wiedzy. Najprawdopodobniej dostanie szlaban do końca swojego życia.

Niemniej jednak, znała teraz prawdę i wątpiła, żeby mogła o tym zapomnieć. Na pewno nie w najbliższym czasie… Pewnie nigdy. Hermiona Granger nigdy nie bała się wyzwań i może to zadanie, ta misja, którą przydzielił jej Dumbledore, była tą najważniejszą. Musiała znaleźć sposób na przebicie się przez, pozornie nie do przejścia, mury Severusa Snape'a

Teraz musi tylko wymyślić, w jaki sposób to zrobić.

Spojrzała na zegarek i zaskoczona zobaczyła, że ranem była już pierwsza trzydzieści. Co oznaczało, że minęły już prawie dwie godziny, odkąd wróciła od dyrektora.

Szybko się przebrała i wskoczyła pod kołdrę, przesuwając Krzywołapa na koniec łóżka, choć widać było, że nie był z tego powodu zadowolony. Wymamrotała jeszcze _Nox_ i pokój pogrążył się w ciemnościach. Jedynie przez szparę między zasłonami, przedostała się mała, srebrna poświata księżyca, oświetlając pojedyncze pasmo na podłodze.

Chociaż bardzo się starała, sen długo nie nadchodził. Jej głowa ciągle wypełniona była myślami i obrazami, które dzisiaj zobaczyła. Nie zadziałał nawet jej sposób z recytowaniem alfabetu runicznego. W końcu zapadła w niespokojny sen, co chwile się budząc. A kiedy już udało się jej zasnąć na dłużej, w jej snach pojawiały się ochrypłe krzyki i błagalne wołania Severusa Snape'a.


	4. Chapter 4 Wywar Tojadowy

Wiem, że mnie długo nie było a kiedyś chyba wspomniałam, że mam kilka kolejnych rozdziałów przetłumaczonych i to była prawda. Jednak nie miałam ciągle czasu na ich przejrzenie poprawienie i wrzucenie tutaj. Ale tak mnie coś wczoraj tchnęło i zaczęłam czytać "Goniąc słońce", które serdecznie polecam, w listopadzie pojawiły się nowe przetłumaczone rozdziały. I właśnie przez to jakoś naszła mnie ochota na ruszenie z BTD, wrzucam wam połowę rozdziału 4 ponieważ właśnie z tym rozdziałem miałam problem i nie mam go przetłumaczonego w całości, dlatego teraz część na zachętę. Jeśli przetłumaczę dalej to zaktualizuję go tutaj na pewno :)

Chciałabym kontynuować to opowiadanie, jednak wiem, że na pewno nie idzie mi to najlepiej i są osoby, które zrobiłyby to o wiele lepiej. Więc jeśli ktoś ma ochotę potłumaczyć trochę to opowiadanie, może ktoś ma chociaż ochotę trochę popoprawiać je pod względem lepszego brzmienia, stylistyki? A może jakaś większa współpraca lub w ogóle przejąc je i tłumaczyć sam? Jeśli coś to piszcie proszę :)

Rozdział nie betowany ponieważ trochę czasu minęło od mojego postu i niestety po oczyszczeniu mojej skrzynki nie umiem znaleźć maila do Mattie, które poprawiała poprzednie rozdziały. A nawet nie wiem czy nadal chciałaby to robić i się ze mną męczyć.

Edit: 26.12.2016 Dodałam drugą część rozdziału, wczoraj tłumaczyłam go do późna więc jeśli są jakieś błędy to bardzo przepraszam.

* * *

Hermiona czuła jakby spała ledwie godzinę, kiedy zimny, szary poranek zawitał do jej pokoju. Zmęczona zeszła na śniadanie do Wielkiej Sali, jednak Harry i Ron byli zbyt przejęci nadchodzącym meczem Quidditcha, żeby zauważyć sińce pod oczami ich przyjaciółki. Jednak siostra Rona była o wiele bardziej spostrzegawcza więc zauważyła niezdrowy wygląd dziewczyny.

– Wszystko w porządku, Hermiono? – zapytała będąc w połowie swojej owsianki. Hermiona, kolejny raz była dziwnie zamyślona więc odpowiedziała dopiero po chwili.

– Co? Oh, przepraszam Ginny – odpowiedziała z opóźnieniem. – Jestem po prostu zmęczona, to wszystko.

– Gdzie byłaś ostatniej nocy? – nalegała młodsza dziewczyna. – Byłam pod twoim pokojem zaraz po ciszy nocnej ale nie było od ciebie żadnej odpowiedzi.

– Byłam, uh, - zawahała się – w łazience. Brałam długą kąpiel. Musiałam nie usłyszeć twojego pukania.

Ginny popatrzyła na swoją przyjaciółkę oceniająco zanim zaakceptowała jej wyjaśnienia i wróciła ponownie do swojego śniadania. Hermiona spojrzała na stół nauczycielski i naprawdę jej ulżyło kiedy ujrzała puste miejsce między dyrektorem a profesor Sinistrą, nauczycielką Astronomii.

Dopóki nie było to absolutnie konieczne, nie chciała stanąć twarzą w twarz z profesorem Snape'em. Wystarczająco niepokojąca była myśl o dzisiejszych podwójnych eliksirach. Dobrze wiedziała, że byłby zdecydowanie przeciwny decyzji Dumbledore'a z poprzedniej nocy, więc na pewno nie ominąłby okazji aby poniżyć ją w jakiś sposób przed jego pupilkami ze Slytherinu. Choć nie ma innego wyjścia, musi faworyzować uczniów ze swojego domu to wiedziała dobrze, że sprawia mu to również przyjemność.

Jednak, jeżeli sześć lat eliksirów czegoś jej nauczyły to było to nie branie jego obelg do siebie. Prawdą było, że jego szyderczy ton, którego używał podczas wyśmiewania jej wszystko wiedzącego zachowania ranił ją, ale była dumna z tego, że nie potrafił znaleźć niczego co mógłby skrytykować w jej pracy. Wiedziała, że jej eliksiry zawsze były perfekcyjne a eseje przemyślane i inteligentne. Fakt, że nie mógł znaleźć nic innego z czego mógłby drwić oprócz jej widocznie nieskończonej wiedzy, był dla niej tym czym pochwały od innych nauczycieli.

Westchnęła decydując o nie rozmyślaniu już o tym więcej. No cóż, przynajmniej do popołudnia. Miała teraz inne zajęcia, którymi powinna się martwić, takie jak np. Magomedycynę, która zostały dodana do programu OWUTm'ów w tym roku w Hogwarcie.

Ze względu na zagrożenie, które z każdym dniem stawało się coraz większe, Magomedycyna była bardzo pożądanym zawodem. Na ogół, uczniowie nie mogli studiować tego przedmiotu przed ukończeniem Hogwartu, jednak dyrektor w poprzednim roku, zdał sobie sprawę z potrzeby szkolenia młodych czarodziejów i czarownic w tym zakresie.

Nowe zajęcia cieszyły się ogromnym sukcesem. Prawie wszystkie dziewczyny na poziomie owutemów jak również garstka chłopców zapisali się na nie. Harry i Ron dali sobie jednak z tym spokój, postanawiając, że wolą skoncentrować się na Quidditchu. A Hermiona oczywiście z ogromną chęcią skorzystała z takiej okazji. Zajęcia w tamtym roku bardzo jej się podobały, tym bardziej, że na poważnie rozważała karierę jako magomedyk. Dla nikogo nie było niespodzianką, że okazała się najlepsza w klasie, jednak to z jaką łatwością przychodziło jej używanie nowych zaklęć leczniczych zadziwiało nawet madame Pomfrey.

W tym roku zajęcia były zdecydowanie trudniejsze, na wykładach mediwiedźma uczyła ich o najpaskudniejszych klątwach i eliksirach znanych czarodziejom. Rozpoznanie ich było najważniejszą rzeczą aby móc postawić diagnozę i podjąć leczenie. Po każdej lekcji, Hermiona była jednocześnie coraz bardziej zafascynowana i zaniepokojona, ale również i zdeterminowana, ponieważ wszystko wskazywało na to, że będzie potrzebować tych umiejętności raczej wcześniej niż później.

Zaraz po obiedzie, Harry i Hermiona rozdzieli się z Ronem w sali wejściowej i skierowali na dół do lochów, na ich ostatnią lekcję w tym dniu.

Chwilę po tym jak zajęli swoje miejsca w klasie, drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i ich Mistrz Eliksirów wkroczył do Sali. Szybko docierając na początek klasy i odwracając się do nich.

– Eliksir Wielosokowy – warknął tylko i machnął różdżką w stronę tablicy, na której po chwili pojawiła się lista składników. – Czy ktokolwiek potrafi powiedzieć mi jakie ma zastosowanie? Do czego służy ta mikstura?

Hermiona wpatrywała się w blat biurka, pragnąć aby ktoś inny udzielił odpowiedzi. Harry znał odpowiedź, ale jego podniesiona ręka z pewnością zostałaby zignorowana tak samo jak jej na każdej lekcji. Oczywiście gdyby kiedykolwiek sam dobrowolnie zdecydowałby się zgłosić do odpowiedzi podczas eliksirów.

– Panno Granger?

Podniosłą wzrok i spojrzała na Snape'a, który obserwował ją unosząc brew do góry w oczekiwaniu, bez śladu złośliwości poza jego zwykłą pogardą. _Dziwne,_ pomyślała. _Ale w końcu jest szpiegiem, więc musi być dobry w ukrywaniu swoich emocji, prawda?_

– Panno Granger, będzie pani tak łaskawa i wróci myślami do nas? – zadrwił, a Ślizgoni zaśmiali się głośno. – Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów za brak uwagi. Czy muszę powtórzyć pytanie?

Westchnęła wewnętrznie. Przynajmniej nie był aż tak zły. Jeszcze.

– Eliksir wielosokowy pozwala osobie, która go wypije przyjąć tymczasowo postać kogoś innego – odpowiedziała.

Snape zatrzymał się na chwilę, jakby czekając aby rozwinęła definicję, tak jak zawsze miała w zwyczaju. Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że tym razem nie zamierza powiedzieć nic więcej, odezwał się:

– Poprawnie panno Granger, aczkolwiek niekompletnie. – odpowiedział i kontynuował wykład o zastosowaniu i nadużyciach eliksiru.

Na koniec lekcji wszyscy mieli obszerne notatki do miesięcznego projektu. Każdy z nich dostał również partnera. Hermiona była wdzięczna, że choć raz nie była w parze z Nevillem. Ledwo udawało mu się zdawać eliksiry co roku mimo uporu profesor Sprout, że eliksiry są połączone z zielarstwem. I choć łapał on teorię zadziwiająco dobrze, to w pobliżu kociołka był istną katastrofą.

Jej partnerką została Susan Bones z Hufflepuff'u, cicha dziewczyna, która miała dobrą rękę do eliksirów i naprawdę się nimi interesowała. Miała nadzieję zostać mediwiedźmą po ukończeniu szkoły, a eliksiry lecznicze były podstawową wiedzą wymaganą na studiach. Nie wszystkie uzdrowicielki były taki szczęściarami jak madame Pomfrey, która miała Mistrza Eliksirów do dyspozycji.

Harry nie miał jednak tyle szczęścia co ona. Snape miał ogromną przyjemność z przydzielenia mu do współpracy Malfoya. Pod koniec lekcji chłopcy siedzieli tak daleko  
od siebie, jak to fizycznie możliwe pracując przy tym samym stole i spoglądając na siebie z taką samą ilością obawy i obrzydzenia.

Hermiona czekała na Harry'ego na końcu klasy, aby w razie potrzeby powstrzymać go przed przeklęciem Malfoy'a. Mogła powiedziała widząc po jego spiętych ramionach, że był wkurzony na wybór partnera dla niego przez Snape'a. A jego temperament był gorszy niż zwykle. Hermiona i Ron zrzucili to na stres związany z OWUTEM'ami i ciążącej groźby kolejnej konfrontacji z Voldemortem, ale Harry nie wahał się wyładowywać swojej frustracji na innych, zwłaszcza Ślizgonach.

Malfoy minął ją bez mrugnięcia okiem, a Harry dołączył do niej chwilę później. Zdążyli wyjść jedynie na korytarz, kiedy usłyszeli

– Panno Granger, proszę na słówko.

Hermiona spojrzała w dół korytarza, gdzie Harry zatrzymał się aby na nią poczekać. Chwilowe rozproszenie pozwoliło Malfoy'owi zniknąć w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu.

– Zobaczymy się na obiedzie – powiedziała do Harry'ego, – jeżeli uda mi się to przeżyć – dodała pod nosem.

Harry musiał usłyszeć jej komentarz ponieważ zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią niespokojnie.

Pomachała mu i zaśmiała się krótko i trochę wymuszono i weszła z powrotem do sali, przygotowana na najgorsze. Kiedy tylko znalazła się z dala od drzwi te zatrzasnęły się z hukiem. Snape nie ruszył się zza swojego biurka, a jedynie spojrzał na nią i skinął aby usiadła na przeciwko niego.

– Panno Granger czy zna pani teorię związaną z wywarem tojadowym?

– Proszę pana? – _Po wszystkich jej obawach, on chce porozmawiać tylko o eliksirze?_

– Wywar tojadowy, panno Granger – powtórzył zniecierpliwiony, – bez wątpienia zdajesz sobie sprawę z moich powodów dla których robię ten wywar. Mogę założyć, że rozumiesz teorię jego ważenia?

– Tak profesorze – odpowiedziała, – najczęstszym błędem popełnianym przy…

– Nie prosiłem cię o recytowanie książki – przerwał – Znajomość teorii na pamięć a zrozumienie jak należy ją wykonać w praktyce to dwie zupełnie różne rzeczy. Musisz rozumieć właściwości każdego składnika tak samo dobrze jak ich wzajemne oddziaływania ze sobą przy ich łączeniu… - przerwał nagle ze względu na pojawienie się zieleni w kominku a chwilę później zobaczyli głowę dyrektora między tańczącymi płomieniami.

– Ah, Severusie – powiedział Dumbledore, – zastanawiałem się czy mógłbym cię proszę na kilka słów?

– Bez wątpliwości będzie to więcej niż kilka – odpowiedział Snape, – przyjdę tak szybko jak uda mi się pozbyć panny Granger stąd.

Dyrektor spojrzał na Hermionę i skinął głową na znak potwierdzenia. Wyraz jego oczu był znaczący i wszystko nagle zaczęło się układać.

 _To wyjaśnia dlaczego profesor Snape był tak… normlany_ , pomyślała. Miły nie do końca było dobrym słowem ale nie był na nią bardziej wkurzony niż zwykle. Najwyraźniej Dumbledore zdawał sobie sprawę, że najlepiej będzie poinformować Snape'a o jej nowo zdobytej wiedzy do końca lekcji w tym tygodniu. Nie powinna więc widzieć swojego nauczyciela przez prawie trzy kolejne dni, a do tego czasu jego najgorszy gniew na nią powinien już minął. A przynajmniej miała taką nadzieję.

Kiedy głowa dyrektora zniknęła, odwróciła się do Mistrza Eliksirów i siedziała w oczekiwaniu.

– Eliksir tojadowy, panno Granger – oznajmił, – Czujesz się na siłach w uwarzeniu go?

 _Uwarzyć wywar tojadowy?_ Czy naprawdę zamierza dać jej szansę na zrobienie tego? Jej serce zaczęło dziko bić z podniecenia z takiej okazji.

– Ja, oh, oczywiście, proszę pana – wyjąkała. – To znaczy, rozumiem teorię chociaż oczywiście nigdy nie miałam szansy wykorzystać tę wiedzę w praktyce. Ale jestem przekonana, że…

– Tak lub nie, będzie wystarczającą odpowiedzią – uciął jej.

– Tak – odpowiedziała, – proszę pana – dodała z opóźnieniem.

– Bardzo dobrze – powiedział ignorując jej brak szacunku. – Ważenie eliksiru musi być rozpoczęte teraz, a ponieważ mogę dziś zostać wezwany, tak jak dyrektor _zalecił_ proszę studenta o wsparcie.

Duma, którą Hermiona mogła poczuć w związku z wybraniem jej do tego zadania została przytłumiona przez świadomość, że będzie musiała zobaczyć się z profesorem ledwie kilka godzin po jego spotkaniu z Dumbledorem. Walczyła z impulsem stanowczego odrzucenia jego zaproszenia jednak jej akademicka chęć zdobywania wiedzy zwyciężyła. Oferował jej niepowtarzalną okazję, nie tylko obserwowania go podczas warzenia ale możliwość przyczynienia się do jego powstania.

– Nie popełnij żadnego błędu, panno Granger – zadrwił. – Gdyby to zależało ode mnie, znajdowałabyś się z dala od mojego laboratorium a wilkołak mógłby sobie prosić o jego napój. Jednakże biorąc po uwagę, że jesteś świadoma zarówno stanu Lupina oraz… jak to ujęłaś, moich _pozalekcyjnych zajęć_ … jesteś logicznym wyborem do tego zadania.

Jej entuzjazm opadł gdy zrozumiała znaczenie jego słów. Będzie tutaj aby patrzeć i uczyć się. Jeśli będzie musiała przejąć warzenie, to tylko dlatego, że Voldemort wezwie Snape'a do siebie.

– Dziękuję, profesorze – powiedziała. – Jestem wdzięczna za taką możliwość, nawet jeśli będę tylko obserwować ten proces.

Mistrz eliksirów wyglądał na lekko zaskoczonego jej szczerym podziękowaniem ale ukrył to kolejną złośliwością.

– Tak jak powiedziałem, panno Granger. Nie miałem za dużego wyboru w tym wypadku. Jednak wierzę, że będziesz… satysfakcjonującym wyborem… na asystenta.

Musiała się bardzo wysilić aby szeroko się nie uśmiechnąć na jego słowa, które były najbliższą rzeczą do komplementu jaką mogła od niego kiedykolwiek usłyszeć. Zauważył jej wyraz twarzy i przez sekundę wydawało jej się, że zobaczyła w jego oczach przebłysk czegoś innego niż tylko złośliwość i nienawiść. Być może rozbawienie? Albo zrozumienie?

Bez względu na to, w następnej chwili stał już i wypraszał ją z klasy. Nie należy kazać czekać dyrektorowi dłużej niż to konieczne.

– O siódmej – powiedział kiedy tylko doszła do drzwi – nie spóźnij się.

Kiedy Hermiona dotarła równo o siódmej do klasy eliksirów, było oczywistym, że Snape wiedział już wszystko co powiedział jej Dumbledore.

Zimny gniew, który płonął w jego oczach kiedy tylko na nią spojrzał był bardziej przerażający niż gdyby krzyczał. Napięcie w powietrzu było wyczuwalne gdy powiedział do niej jedno słowo.

– Chodź.

Odwrócił się na pięcie, nie przejmując się czy za nim idzie. Zaprowadził ją do biura połączonego z klasą, a następnie wyciągnął różdżkę. Obserwowała szeroko otwartymi oczami, zastanawiając się czy raczej ją przeklnie czy po prostu zabije, dopóki nie odwrócił się do pustej ściany z kamienia i postukał w nią kreśląc jakiś wzór.

Wzięła głęboki oddech. Gdyby nie była tak przerażona to śmiałaby się z jej absurdalnych myśli.

Kamienna ściana rozpłynęła się a on znów skinął na nią aby podążała za nim. Ciemny, wilgotny korytarz, do którego weszli ustąpił równie ciemnym i wąskim schodom. Trzymała się blisko Mistrza Eliksirów aby nie stracić go w ciemnościach ale nie na tyle aby ryzykować wpadnięcie na niego, gdyby się nagle zatrzymał.

Po nieskończonej liczbie schodów i wyszeptanym haśle, znaleźli się w pozbawionym okien pokoju, podobnym do klasy eliksirów. Czyli prywatnym laboratorium profesora.

Długie, drewniane stoły dzieliły pokój na kilka rzędów. Na każdym z nich ustawione były kociołki w każdej możliwej wielkości i materiale. Przeciwległa ściana była wyłożona półkami ze słoikami, które zawierały dziwne kształty zalane cieczą o lepkim wyglądzie. Po jej prawej znajdowały się szafy najprawdopodobniej zawierające różne składniki do eliksirów. Po lewej zaś, ściana była pusta ale biurko znajdujące się przy niej było zawalone książkami i pergaminami a obok znajdowały się drewniane drzwi, podobne do tych przez które dopiero co weszli.

– Siadaj – rozkazał, odrywając ją od przyglądania się wszystkiemu. Wskazał jej niezbyt wygodnie wyglądające krzesło stojące na końcu najbliższego stołu.

Od razu go posłuchała a on podszedł do szafki i wybrał potrzebne składniki do mikstury. Westchnęła. Jeśli zamierza mówić do niej jedynie monosylabami, to będzie to bardzo długi wieczór. Oczywiście mógłby odłożyć swój gniew na kilka godzin. Choć nie był to wywar kluczowy dla efektów wojny, to uwarzony niepoprawnie spowoduje, że jeden z członków Zakonu Feniksa będzie niedysponowany przez co najmniej tydzień. Czyli coś na co wiedziała, że nie mogą sobie teraz pozwolić.

– Teraz – odezwał się kładąc obie dłonie na stole i pochylając się w jej stronę dopóki jego twarz nie znajdowała się kilka centymetrów od jej.

– Nie muszę wyjaśniać ci jak ważne jest zrobienie tego wywaru szybko i poprawnie, prawda?

Pokręciła jedynie głową, desperacko opierając się chęci cofnięcia się z dala od niego.

– Dopóki jesteśmy w tym laboratorium, naszym głównym celem jest zrobienie tej mikstury. Nie chcę więc tutaj bezmyślnych rozmów czy śmiesznych pytań – pochylił się jeszcze bliżej w jej stronę i po raz drugi w tym tygodniu ujrzała swoje odbicie w jego oczach.

– Nie chcę słyszeć _żadnej_ wzmianki o tym co ten stary głupiec pokazał ci wczorajszej nocy.

Hermiona przytaknęła.

Snape odszedł na drugą stronę stołu, więc dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą. Wciąż był strasznie wściekły. Widziała to po jego sztywnych ruchach i zaciśniętej szczęce. Ulżyło jej jednak, że nie obwiniał jej za decyzje podjętą przez dyrektora.

Chwilę później wszystkie składniki leżały już rozłożone na stole a Mistrz Eliksirów wrócił z powrotem do trybu nauczyciela i zaczął wyjaśniać jej właściwości każdego ze składników oraz zastosowaniu w wywarze tojadowym.

Obserwowała, zahipnotyzowana ruchem jego dłoni, które siekały, rozdrabniały, kroiły rośliny i części zwierząt w precyzyjne porcje. Siła działania eliksiru, wyjaśnił jej, zależała w tej samej mierze od dokładności przygotowania składników jak i jego uwarzenia.

Zadawała jak najmniej pytań ale on odpowiadał na nie bardzo dokładnie, bez zwykłego zniecierpliwienia, które tak często okazywał w klasie. Zrozumiała, że dzisiaj, w tym laboratorium, nie traktuje jej jak kolejnego ucznia-kretyna. Była tak oszołomiona myślą, że Severus Snape może uznać kogoś za równego sobie, nie mówiąc już o mugolskiej Gryfonce, że dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że patrzy na nią wyczekująco.

– Sir?

– Zadałem pani pytanie, panno Granger – powiedział, a na jej puste spojrzenie dodał – biorąc pod uwagę konsekwencje błędnego uwarzenia tego wywaru, dobrze byłoby gdybyś jednak uważała kiedy do ciebie mówię.

– Bardzo przepraszam, proszę pana – odpowiedziała skarcona. Prychnął i odwrócił się do ostatniego składnika, którego zaczął sprawnie kroić w idealną kostkę. _To tyle jeśli chodzi o równość,_ pomyślała cierpko. Przez chwilę zaczęła rozumieć intencje Dumbledor'a.

Nagły syk bólu zaskoczył ją i kiedy spojrzała w górę dostrzegła krew sączącą się z ręki Snape'a, w miejscu w którym nóż się osunął. Odrzucił go szybko na stół, ale zamiast sięgnąć do swojej rany, prawą ręką kurczowo ucisnął lewe przedramię.

Hermiona od razu zrozumiała i musiała stłumić gwałtowną, nieco niepokojącą chęć dotarcia do niego.

– W tej szafce jest więcej rdestu ptasiego – powiedział wskazując na szafkę ponad swoim ramieniem i machnięciem różdżki szybko usunął zakrwawiony nóż i zepsute składniki.

– Dokończ i przelej do butelek eliksir, z wyjątkiem jednego kielicha, który szybko dostarczysz do profesora Lupina. Ufam, że jesteś zdolna do wyczyszczenia i pozostawienia wszystkiego w tym pokoju tak jak go zastałaś.

Skinęła na znak, że zrozumiała kiedy znikał za drzwiami znajdującymi się obok biurka. Spojrzała tam i zobaczyła przebłysk czegoś, co wydawało się być salonem. Zrozumiała więc, że to musi być część jego prywatnych kwater i zastanowiła się co powiedzieliby Harry i Ron gdyby dowiedzieli się, że je widziała.

Zachichotała, kiedy wyobraziła sobie minę Rona, ale opanowała się chwilę później gdy pojawił się Snape, marszcząc brwi i mając na sobie te same ciężkie, aksamitne, czarne szaty, które nosił w momencie kiedy spotkała go w sali wejściowej na początku tego tygodnia. Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi a ona ujrzała matowy niebieski blask, który aktywował zaklęcie.

Przeszedł obok niej do kominka, rzucił garść proszku w płomienie i wezwał dyrektora. Sekundę później pojawiła się głowa Dumbledor'a, uśmiech na jego twarzy szybko zmienił się w niezadowolenie kiedy zobaczył szaty Snape'a.

– Zostałem wezwany – powiedział krótko Snape. – Przyjdę do ciebie jak tylko wrócę.

Zanim dyrektor zdążył odpowiedzieć, Mistrz Eliksirów odwrócił się od kominka i nie oglądając się w jej kierunku, ruszył do drzwi, które prowadziły z powrotem do sali eliksirów.

– Proszę na siebie uważać, profesorze – powiedziała w jego kierunku.

Zatrzymał się na chwilę z jedną ręką na klamce, ale nie odwrócił się. Nieznaczne spięcie jego ramion było znakiem, że chyba ją usłyszał, ale zaraz potem już go nie było.


	5. Chapter 5 Oczekiwanie

Wstawiam kolejny rozdział, bo skoro mam to czemu nie. I jedna mała prośba do was jeśli ktoś to w ogóle czyta to miło byłoby gdybyście skomentowali, napisali kilka słów. Bo prawda jest taka, że jeśli nikt nie ma ochoty tego czytać to nie będę tego zamieszczać, bo wtedy trochę nie widzę celu w tym.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Rozdział 5 Oczekiwanie**

Hermiona próbowała rozluźnić i rozmasować mięśnie szyi, które bolały od zbyt długiego pochylania się nad parującym kociołkiem. Minęły prawie trzy godziny odkąd profesor Snape został wezwany zostawiając ją samą z dokończeniem Wywaru Tojadowego. Jednak była tak skoncentrowana na swoim zadaniu, że ledwie zauważyła upływający czas.

Teraz naprawdę doceniała umiejętności, zaangażowanie i oddanie Snape'a jakie musiał włożyć w to aby zostać Mistrzem Eliksirów. Wywary tego typu, który właśnie zrobiła były tylko wierzchołkiem góry lodowej umiejętności Mistrzów ale wymagały one najwyższej precyzji. Liczba oraz prędkość mieszania powinna być dokładnie taka jak w przepisie. Składniki powinny być dodawane w dokładnie wymierzonych momentach a płomień pod kociołkiem wymagał stałej kontroli. Przy ważeniu takich eliksirów nie ma miejsca na najmniejszą pomyłkę.

Jak przy każdym warzonym przez nią eliksirze, wywar tojadowy również wydawał się być idealny. Jednak prawdziwym testem poprawności mikstury będzie jego zmiana koloru kiedy wystygnie. Poprawnie uważona mikstura, kiedy uzyska już wymaganą temperaturę, powinna zmienić kolor z ciemno szaro-zielonego na bardzo jasny popielaty. Jeżeli po wystudzeniu pojawia się jakikolwiek ślad zieleni oznacza to błąd w warzeniu i zatrzymanie w nim trujących właściwości ciemiernika. Spożycie takiego eliksiru byłoby fatalne w skutkach dla pijącego.

Hermiona z niepokojem obserwowała stygnięcie eliksiru w poszukiwaniu oznak zmiany koloru. Trwało to dość długo więc jeszcze raz sprawdziła co napisano w podręczniku: _Zmiana koloru powinna rozpocząć się kiedy eliksir osiągnie dokładnie temperaturę 79 stopni Celsjusza._

Przygryzła wargę nerwowo. Znała różne zaklęcia mierzące temperaturę jednak wahała się z ich użyciem na tak zmiennym eliksirze. _W tym momencie oddałabym wszystko za mugolski termometr_ pomyślała z cierpko. Jeżeli była jedna rzecz o której przekonała się przez te wszystkie lata spędzone w magicznym świecie to było to, że czarodzieje nie zawsze robili coś lepiej. Przeważnie tak było, jednak nie zawsze.

Poruszyła się nagle kiedy w kociołku zabulgotało. Następnie usłyszała ciche syknięcie kiedy mikstura zmieniła kolor na jasno popielaty bez dodatku zieleni.

– Dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru, panno Granger – przedrzeźniała profesora a następnie prychnęła. _To byłby dzień. Uwarzyłam eliksir na poziomie Mistrza a mogę się założyć, że Snape nawet nie będzie tak łaskawy, żeby powiedzieć chociaż: dobra robota._

Czekając aż wywar całkowicie ostygnie posprzątała większość laboratorium za pomocą kilku machnięć różdżką. Zgodnie z instrukcjami, rozlała eliksir do butelek oprócz jednej porcji, którą umieściła w kielichu a następnie wyczyściła kociołek. Rozglądając się była z siebie zadowolona, że zostawi prywatne laboratorium Snape'a w pierwotnym, nienaruszonym stanie. Dwa razy sprawdziła czy wszystkie stanowiska są czyste a następnie wzięła kielich z wywarem aby zanieść go profesorowi Lupinowi.

Kiedy tylko opuściła pokój i drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nią pojawił się ten sam matowy, niebieski błysk wskazujący na ponowne pojawienie się ochron. Szybko wymamrotane _Lumos_ dało jej wystarczająco dużo światła by oświetlić schody i korytarz prowadzący do klasy eliksirów.

Wszystkie drzwi, z korytarza do gabinetu, z gabinetu do klasy i z klasy do głównego korytarza w lochach, były chronione tym samym zaklęciem kiedy tylko zamykały się za nią. _A ja myślałam, że Moody jest paranoikiem,_ pomyślała. Chronienie sali w której znajdowały się przeróżne niebezpieczne składniki do eliksirów było zrozumiałe jednak cała ta ochrona której była świadkiem była już przesadą.

Opuszczając lochy ostrożnie podążyła na trzecie piętro a następnie w stronę klasy nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Gdy była już w sali zauważyła, że drzwi do gabinetu Lupina były uchylone. Kiedy podeszła bliżej usłyszała ciche głosy dochodzące z pokoju. Zapukała lekko do drzwi, po chwili otworzyły się ukazując siedzących naprzeciwko siebie profesora Lupina i Dyrektora. Na biurku znajdował się porcelanowy dzbanek do kawy oraz dwie filiżanki.

– Ah, panna Granger! – Odezwał się Dyrektor, spoglądając na puchar w rękach dziewczyny. – Widzę, że warzenie się udało.

Hermiona pokiwała głową.

– Tak myślę, profesorze.

Podała puchar Remusowi i obserwowała jak wąchał eliksir marszcząc nos.

– Pachnie w porządku – powiedział i wypił cały wywar jednym haustem. – Ughhh – wzdrygnął się a następnie odłożył pusty kielich na biurko. – Zdecydowanie smakuje tak jak powinien. Miałem nadzieję, że po tych wszystkich latach tak genialny Mistrz Eliksirów jak Severus zrobi coś, żeby smakował lepiej.

Dyrektor zachichotał cicho.

– Dziękuję ci, Hermiono – powiedział Lupin poważnie. – Mam ogromne szczęście, że w zamku jest jedna, cóż… teraz dwie, osoby z wystarczającymi umiejętnościami aby uwarzyć to dla mnie. Naprawdę jesteś bardzo utalentowaną czarownicą.

– Dziękuję, profesorze – odpowiedziała, rumieniąc się lekko. – Jednak to profesor Snape wykonał większą część w sporządzeniu wywaru. Wszystko przy sporządzaniu go musi być precyzyjnie zrobione. To co profesor Snape robił w minutę, mnie zajęłoby godziny. Naprawdę jest genialny jeżeli chodzi o eliksiry, czyż nie?

Profesorowie pokiwali, zgadzając się z dziewczyną, jednak u Dumbledora pojawił się z jakiegoś powodu smutek.

– Dokładnie tak, Hermiono – powiedział Lupin, ciągnąc dalej – chodziłem z nim do klasy przez siedem lat. I tylko jeden raz jego eliksir był mniej niż perfekcyjny, to było…

– Ekhem.

Remus przerwał słysząc chrząknięcie Dyrektora. Hermiona spojrzała na nich zdziwiona.

– Myślę, że na dziś wystarczy omawiania przeszłości Severusa – powiedział spokojnie Dumbledore.

Teraz to Lupin spojrzał na Dyrektora posyłając mu zaciekawione spojrzenie

– Cóż – zaczął Dumbledore, udając, że nie zauważył zmieszania Lupina – Lepiej zostawimy cię samego Remusie, żebyś mógł w spokoju przyswoić eliksir. Chodź Hermiono. Chciałbym zamienić z tobą jeszcze słówko o obowiązkach Prefekt Naczelnej.

Hermiona pozwoliła się wyprowadzić z gabinetu profesora Lupina. Odezwała się dopiero kiedy dotarli pod kamienną chimerę strzegącą wejścia do gabinetu Dumbledora. Choć dyrektor jedynie stanął przed chimerą nie wypowiadając żadnego hasła rozsunęła się od razu.

– Dyrektorze, kiedy opuszczałam laboratorium profesor Snape jeszcze nie wrócił. Ale zostawiłam wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku. Nie byłam pewna jak zabezpieczyć drzwi jednak wydawało się, że one same to zrobiły.

– Wszystko więc powinno być w porządku, panno Granger – zapewnił ją kiedy dotarli już na szczyt schodów i weszli do jego gabinetu. Wskazał jej jedno z krzeseł koło kominka. – Na pewno wspomnę o twoim sukcesie z eliksirem profesorowi Snape'owi kiedy tylko wróci. Może nawet uda mi się go przekonać aby nagrodził cię kilkoma punktami.

Gdyby Hermiona była jakimkolwiek innym uczniem, w tym momencie wyobrażałaby sobie z radością minę Snape'a zmuszonego do nagrodzenia punktami Gryffindor. Ale ona ledwie usłyszała komentarz o punktach.

– Jeszcze nie wrócił?

– Niestety nie – odpowiedział ciężko Dumbledore. – Jednakże, bardzo często zdarza się, że nie wraca przed świtem. Wszystko zależy od okoliczności.

 _Zależy od tego ile nalotów się odbyło,_ pomyślała Hermiona. Jej żołądek skręcił się na samą myśl o kolejnych wiadomościach na pierwszej stronie proroka; kolejnej zmasakrowanej rodzinie.

– Nie musisz się martwić, panno Granger – zapewnił ją Dumbledore. – Severus robi to już naprawdę długo. Wierzę w jego umiejętności jako szpiega tak samo mocno jak w jego talent jako Mistrza Eliksirów. Każde wezwanie na które odpowiada przenosi nas o jeden krok bliżej do odkrycia planów Voldemorta dotyczących ostatecznej bitwy.

– Jak również prowadzi profesora Snape'a o jeden krok bliżej do śmierci – wymamrotała ze smutkiem, bardziej do siebie.

Dumbledore przyglądał się jej uważnie ponad swoimi okularami-połówkami.

– Proszę mi wybaczyć, panno Granger – powiedział przywołując zestaw do herbaty, tym razem srebrny, za pomocą magii bezróżdżkowej. – Czasami zapominam jak spostrzegawcza jesteś.

Hermiona obdarzyła dyrektora słabym uśmiechem odbierając od niego kubek z parującą herbatą. To prawda, była spostrzegawcza, jednak nie zawsze wychodziło jej to na dobre. W ostatnich dniach przyniosło jej to o wiele więcej rzeczy do zamartwiania się.

– Mam nadzieję, że Severus wcześniej nie wyładował na tobie swojej złości? – Zapytał Dumbledore.

Hermiona pokręciła głową.

– Nie proszę pana. Był _zły_ ale jedyne co powiedział to, że jesteśmy w laboratorium żeby pracować i nie chce słyszeć nic o rzeczach niezwiązanych z eliksirem.

– Tak... To brzmi dokładnie jak Severus – zadumał się. – Jest bardzo inteligentnym mężczyzną, również bardzo oddanym swojej pracy jednak ma tendencje wyładowywania się kiedy jest zdenerwowany.

Hermiona nie miała czasu na przyswojenie komentarza dyrektora ponieważ nagle ostry dźwięk rozbrzmiał w całym pokoju. Pojawił się Fawkes w blasku wspaniałych kolorów. Przepiękny ptak okrążył gabinet dwa razy a następnie usiadł na żerdzi obok biurka Dumbledora.

– O wilku mowa. Czyż to nie mugolskie powiedzenie, panno Granger? Severus powinien być tutaj za chwilę.

– W takim razie pójdę już, profesorze – powiedziała, szybko wstając.

– Tak właściwie, chciałbym poprosić cię o zostanie – odpowiedział dyrektor, wskazując jej żeby ponownie usiadła.

Stała przez chwilę niezdecydowana. Z jednej strony chciała zobaczyć profesora Snape'a żeby upewnić się czy na pewno wrócił w jednym kawałku. Uczucie które miała przez całą noc, wiedząc, że może być w niebezpieczeństwie było czymś nad czym nie bardzo chciała się teraz skupiać.

Jednak z drugiej strony nie wiedziała jak na nią zareaguje widząc ją tutaj bez wywaru tojadowego, który mógłby zająć jego myśli. Chociaż może rozwiązanie tej sprawy przy obecności Dumbledora _było_ całkiem niezłym pomysłem. Ale wciąż… to było złe.

– Sir, nie powinno mnie tu być – zaczęła ale dyrektor podniósł swoją rękę przerywając jej.

– Chcę żebyś została – powiedział stanowczo. – Poza tym, jeżeli Severus będzie miał do zdania raport możesz nam pomóc spoglądając na to innym, świeżym okiem. Tak jak powiedziałem wcześniej, jesteś naprawdę spostrzegawcza.

Usiadła więc ponownie, nerwowo zgniatając w rękach fałdy swojej szaty. Dumbledore również usiadł ale najpierw wyczarował trzeci fotel, który pojawił się obok dwóch pozostałych.

Chwilę później usłyszeli ciężkie kroki na kamiennych schodach i zobaczyli jak otwierają się drewniane drzwi.

* * *

W kolejnym rozdziale są konwersacje, które ja uwielbiam więc mam nadzieje, że wam również się spodobają :) I dodatkowo jest on dwa razy dłuższy od tego więc jeśli pojawi się jakiś odzew od was to na pewno postaram się go umieścić jak najszybciej.


	6. Chapter 6 Życzenie Dumbledore'a

Dziękuję wam bardzo za wszystkie komentarze, które się pojawiły. W statystykach widzę, że jest jakieś poruszenie kiedy wstawiam nowy rozdział, jednak nie wiem czy tylko tak sobie w nie wchodzicie czy też rzeczywiście ktoś to czyta. Dlatego jest mi bardzo miło, że ktoś jednak zadał sobie ten trud i napisał komentarz. To jest naprawdę trudne do wytłumaczenia ale im więcej osób coś naskrobie tym bardziej ja nabieram ochoty na dalsze tłumaczenie.

Zdaję sobie sprawę, że tłumaczenie nie jest najlepsze. Wiem, że moje umiejętności w pisaniu, formułowaniu ładnych zdań itd. są na naprawdę bardzo średnim poziomie. Ale gdybym postawiła się na miejscu czytającego, którym jestem dużo częściej, to wolałabym przeczytać to opowiadanie w takiej formie jak jest niż nie czytać go w ogóle. Więc mam zamiar tłumaczyć to opowiadanie dalej. A jeżeli ktoś będzie miał zamiar może poprawić to tłumaczenie, pomóc mi z nim, zbetować. To jestem ciągle otwarta na propozycje.

* * *

 **Rozdział 6 Życzenie Dumbledore'a**

Kiedy Snape zobaczył Hermionę siedzącą razem z Dumbedore'em na jego twarzy pojawiło się groźne spojrzenie ale nic nie powiedział. Podszedł do wolnego fotela i usiadł na nim bez swojej zwyczajnej gracji.

– Był kolejny atak – poinformował ich ze znużeniem.

Dyrektor pokiwał głową, przywołując kolejny kubek, który wypełnił herbatą i za pomocą magii posłał w kierunku Mistrza Eliksirów. _Herbata zawsze dobra na wszystkie problemy,_ pomyślała z nutką ironii Hermiona. Tego zwyczaju Dumbledore musiał nauczyć się od pani Weasley lub ona od niego.

– To było do przewidzenia. Brałeś w tym udział?

Snape kiwnął głową.

– Nie wiedzieliśmy gdzie nas wysyła. Dostaliśmy świstoklik w ostatniej chwili więc nie miałem czasu aby wysłać ostrzeżenie.

Hermiona była zmartwiona desperacją, która biła od profesora. Jego zimna, obojętna maska była jak zawsze na swoim miejscu ale w jego głosie pojawiła się gorycz.

– Kto był dzisiejszym celem? – zapytał delikatnie Dumbledore pochylając się do przodu w fotelu. Pytanie zawisło w powietrzu, Snape spoglądał na dyrektora w taki sposób, że włosy zakrywały mu twarz.

– Aurorzy – powiedział Snape, po chwili dodając – Shacklebolt.

Dumbledore wciągnął ostro powietrze i ciężko oparł się w fotelu. Iskierki w jego oczach, zazwyczaj tak widoczne, przygasły kiedy dotarła do niego ta wiadomość.

– Jesteś ranny? – Zapytał.

– Nie bardziej niż inni – odpowiedział zgryźliwie Snape.

– _Severusie._

– Nic mi nie jest _–_ powiedział stanowczo i odgarnął swoje czarne włosy tak aby zobaczyli jego twarzy.

Dopiero wtedy mogli zobaczyć krwawą szramę, biegnącą z boku jego twarzy. Rana kończyła się przy linii jego włosów, tuż przy skroni. Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech kiedy dostrzegła świeżą krew, ostro kontrastująco z jego bladą skórą i ciemnymi włosami.

– Zapewniam cię – powiedział drwiąco, spoglądając w jej kierunku, – wygląda to dużo gorzej niż jest w rzeczywistości. Znalazłem się przez chwilę w krzyżowym ogniu bitwy. W przeciwieństwie do innej osoby, którą dziś spotkaliśmy wciąż _mam_ głowę na karku.

Hermiona nie mogła stłumić ciężkiego westchnienia, które wyrwało się jej w odpowiedzi na to co usłyszała. Dyrektor wstał gwałtownie.

– Severusie!

Hermiona siedziała w szoku. Kiedy Snape poinformował o kolejnym ataku nie dotarło do niej, że mężczyzna rzeczywiście został zabity. Był przecież aurorem. Czy to nie oni są najpotężniejszymi czarodziejami w ich społeczeństwie? Jeżeli oni nie potrafią wygrać ze śmierciożercami, jakie szanse ma reszta czarodziejskiego świata?

Poza tym, Kingsley Shacklebolt nie był tylko aurorem, ale także członkiem Zakonu. Chociaż rozmawiała z nim tyko kilka razy, wydawał się jej bardzo sympatyczny i łagodny, mimo swojej pracy jaką wykonywał. Był jednym z magów, który brał udział w akcji przetransportowania Harry'ego z Privet Drive w wakacje, zaraz po powrocie Voldemorta. Jego szybka reakcja poprzedniego roku uratowała życie wielu jej kolegów kiedy śmierciożercy zaatakowali Hogsmeade. Oglądała jego pojedynek podczas ataku i wydawał się naprawdę potężnym sojusznikiem. Na pewno był w stanie pokonać kilku śmierciożerców. Nie mógł być przecież… _martwy?_

Ostatnie słowa wymamrotała pod nosem ale Snape musiał ją usłyszeć.

– Martwy, panno Granger? – Zadrwił jej nauczyciel. –Dlaczego tak sądzisz? My tylko włamaliśmy się do jego domu ponieważ chcieliśmy z nim życzliwie porozmawiać o polityce na świecie.

– _Severus –_ upomniał go ponownie Dumbledore. – Ten komentarz był zbędny.

– Tak samo jak jej pytanie – warknął Snape. – Co ona w ogóle tu robi? Nie ma żadnego prawa słyszeć tego wszystkiego.

Hermiona wstała i zaczęła mówić do nauczyciela, nie udało się jej ukryć irytacji w jej głosie:

– Profesorze, byłabym wdzięczna gdyby przestał pan mówić o mnie tak jakby mnie tu nie było. Cokolwiek chce pan powiedzieć, może pan powiedzieć mi prosto w twarz.

Snape również wstał, zmniejszając dystans między nimi. Mimo, że górował nad nią nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Spojrzała na niego spotykając jego wściekłe spojrzenie.

– Nie masz prawa tu być – powiedział z wymuszonym spokojem.

– _Severusie_ – kolejny raz dyrektor próbował interweniować ale oboje go zignorowali. Hermiona nie zamierzała się wycofać. Nie prosiła się o to aby tu być.

– Myśli pan, że chce tu być? – odpowiedziała, ciągle będą bardzo blisko niego. – Myśli pan, że nie mam wystarczająco dużo zmartwień w tym roku, OWUTEMy i obowiązki Prefekt Naczelnej, nie wspominając już o fakcie, że szalony i bardzo potężny czarodziej ciągle próbuje zabić mojego najlepszego przyjaciela?

– _Oboje_ jesteście tutaj na moje zaproszenie – przerwał im zdecydowanie Dumbledore. – Rozumiem twoje zastrzeżenia, Severusie… – Snape prychnął w odpowiedzi. – oraz twoje, panno Granger – kontynuował Dumbledore. – Proszę jedynie abyście chociaż spróbowali ze sobą współpracować.

Hermiona przeniosła wzrok ze Snape'a na Dumbledore'a a następnie usiadła, poddając się. Severus również ponownie zajął swoje miejsce, posyłając dyrektorowi posępne spojrzenie.

– Teraz – powiedział spokojnie najstarszy czarodziej, biorąc łyk ciepłej herbaty. – Czy jest coś jeszcze o czym powinienem wiedzieć, Severusie?

Snape pokiwał, pocierając z roztargnienia strużkę krwi, która już prawie dotarła do wysokiego kołnierza jego szaty. Musiał już zdjąć wierzchnią szatę śmierciożerców, którą Hermiona widziała przed przyjściem do dyrektora.

– Czary Pan staje się coraz bardziej niecierpliwy, chce żebym jak najszybciej ukończył eliksir – powiedział Snape. – Nie wiem jak długo jeszcze będę mógł go z tym zwodzić.

– Udało ci się posunąć na przód z odtrutką? – Zapytał dyrektor. – Nie możemy pozwolić sobie na dostarczenie Tomowi takiej broni bez posiadania gotowego antidotum.

Snape pokiwał przecząco głową jeszcze przed dokończeniem przez Dumbledore'a pytania.

– Wszystkie moje próby znalezienia czegoś, co mogłoby zniwelować działanie szaleja jadowitego, jak do tej pory skończyły się porażką. Szczwół plamisty byłby najbardziej oczywistym wyborem, jednak kiedy zostanie połączony z resztą składników reaguje razem z szalejem, zwiększając jeszcze bardziej ból zamiast go niwelować.

Hermiona nie potrzebowała żadnych dodatkowych informacji o składnikach tego eliksiru, żeby wiedzieć, że był to jeden z tych naprawdę paskudnych. Chociaż nigdy nie używała szaleja wiedziała, że był on głównym składnikiem eliksiru Bolesnej Śmierci. Był on często stosowany do pozbywania się magicznych stworzeń, które wyrządziły jakąś krzywdę czarodziejom. Myśl, że Voldemort zamierza zastosować podobny eliksir na ludziach spowodował, że jej kolacja podeszła jej do gardła.

– Nie mam za wiele czasu aby popracować nad antidotum – powiedział Snape, uciskając ze zmęczenia nasadę nosa. – Ciągle mam do sprawdzania wypracowania uczniów a zapasy w Skrzydle Szpitalnym nie mogą zostać uszczuplone w takim momencie. Dodatkowo, zawsze muszę mieć zapas nieudanych eliksirów na wszelki wypadek, gdybym został wezwany aby pokazać moje postępy Czarnemu Panu.

– Jest wiele do zrobienia – zgodził się dyrektor, kiwając – jednakże naszym priorytetem jest zrobienie odtrutki.

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę – powiedział Snape. – jednak nie mogę zrobić nic więcej bez uciekania się do użycia zmieniacza czasu. A dobrze wiesz, że eliksiry uwarzone w pętli czasu są bezużyteczne. Mógłbym go użyć wyłącznie do zdobycia kilku godzin do sprawdzania wypracowań.

Na wspomnienie zmieniacza czasu, Dumbledore powędrował wzrokiem w kierunku Hermiony.

– Panno Granger, w tym roku ma pani zajęcia z Magomedycyny, nieprawdaż?

Hermiona w odpowiedzi kiwnęła głową a dyrektor przez chwilę spojrzał na nią w zamyśleniu.

– Severusie – zwrócił się do mężczyzny. – Czy uważasz, że panna Granger byłaby w stanie uwarzyć potrzebne eliksiry do skrzydła szpitalnego?

Hermiona spojrzała na Dumbeldore'a a następnie na Snape'a, zastanawiając się jak zareaguje na to pytanie. Nie był raczej znany z rozdawania komplementów, w szczególności gryfonom, ale jednocześnie nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że jej eliksiry zawsze były na najwyższym poziomie.

– Wierzę, że panna Granger może zrobić dostateczne eliksiry. – powiedział, uśmiechając się drwiąco, jakby prowokując ją aby zakwestionowała jego ocenę.

– Doskonale! – wykrzyknął Dumbledore. – Tak więc ustalone!

– Co? – Zapytali oboje w tym samym czasie.

Dyrektor spojrzał na nich spod swoich okularów połówek a w jego oczach pojawiły się ponownie iskierki.

– Panna Granger będzie ważyć eliksiry do skrzydła szpitalnego – oświadczył. – Dając tobie, Severusie, dodatkowy czas na skoncentrowanie się na twoich innych zadaniach.

Snape wypuścił z siebie raczej głośne westchnienie i oparł się o swój fotel.

– Bardzo dobrze – mruknął pod nosem, wpatrując się w sufit.

 _Bardzo dobrze,_ pomyślała Hermiona, odwracając się i patrząc na mężczyznę z niedowierzaniem. Od kiedy to Snape tak po prostu zgadzał się na dzielenie się swoją pracą z uczniem z Gryffindoru. Wiedziała, że Dumbledore, koniec końców, dostaje zawsze to co chce. Ale nigdy nie pomyślałaby nawet, że Mistrz Eliksirów nie wyrazi żadnych obiekcji co do tego, a po prostu przyjmie to tak spokojnie.

– Wygląda na to, panno Granger – powiedział Snape nieco zniecierpliwiony – że dyrektor, w jego wszystko wiedzącym umyśle, spodziewa się, że będziemy razem pracować, czy tego chcemy czy nie.

Dumbledore zachichotał:

– Nie udaję wszystko wiedzącego, Severusie. Wiem tylko trochę więcej od ciebie.

Snape zgromił wzrokiem dyrektora, który ponownie zachichotał.

– Przepraszam, profesorze – odezwała się Hermiona. – Zdaję sobie sprawę jak ważne jest to zadanie, ale kiedy znajdę na to czas? Mój plan zajęć jest pełen, do tego dochodzą obowiązki Prefekt Naczelnej i jeszcze…

Hermiona urwała i spojrzała na dyrektora.

– Zdaje się, że jedna część programu zajęć z Magomedycyny obejmuje zaklęcia uzdrawiające a druga zaś eliksiry – stwierdził. – Dlatego możesz nadal uczęszczać na część z zaklęciami a czas zajęć z eliksirów wykorzystać na ważenie dla Profesora Snape'a.

– To znaczy, że chce pan abym opuściła część lekcji? – zapytała gwałtowanie Hermiona.

– Jestem pewien, że dostaniesz pełne zaliczenie z części związanej z eliksirami – powiedział Snape, ponownie uśmiechając się drwiąco, – pod warunkiem, że zrobione przez ciebie eliksiry będą na zadawalającym poziomie.

– Daj spokój Severusie – powiedział dyrektor uśmiechając się szeroko. – Oboje wiemy, że eliksiry panny Granger nie będę mniej niż perfekcyjne. Dlaczego się po prostu nie przyznasz, do tego co kiedyś powiedziałeś, o tym jaka to ogromna szkoda, że nie możesz nagrodzić swojego najlepszego ucznia punktami ponieważ jest z Gryffindoru?

Hermiona, już po raz drugi dzisiejszej nocy, spojrzała na swojego profesora w niedowierzaniu. Lekki róż, który pojawił się na policzkach profesora tylko potwierdzał to co powiedział Dumbledore. Musiała się bardzo starać, żeby powstrzymać szeroki uśmiech, który cisnął się jej na twarz. Od swojego pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie, liczyła na jakąkolwiek pochwałę od głowy Slytherinu. Mimo, że nie usłyszała tego bezpośrednio od swojego nauczyciela to i tak uczucie ogromnego zadowolenia rozeszło się po całym jej ciele, na myśl, że jej starania nie poszły całkowicie na marne.

– Tak, no cóż, – powiedział Snape, wstając i krzyżując ręce na piersi, – jestem pewien, że twoja pomoc będzie… znośna.

– Postaram się jak tylko mogę, profesorze – powiedziała, pozwalając sobie na lekki uśmiech.

– Wspaniale – powiedział Dumbledore i klasnął w dłonie, stając za swoim biurkiem. – Myślę, że w takim razie możemy zakończyć naszą rozmowę na dziś. Panno Granger, dziękuję bardzo za twoją dzisiejszą pomoc przy wywarze tojadowym. Severusie, zorganizuje spotkanie Zakonu Feniksa tak szybko jak tylko będzie to możliwe aby omówić dzisiejsze wiadomości, ale w międzyczasie, czy jest jeszcze coś o czym chciałbyś porozmawiać?

Mistrz eliksirów potrząsnął jedynie głową w odpowiedzi i odgarnął kilka niesfornych kosmyków, które wpadły mu do oczu. Hermiona zauważyła wtedy parę strużek zaschniętej krwi na jego twarzy.

– Dobrze więc – powiedział dyrektor również obserwując Snape'a. – Severusie, zanim wyjdziesz, mógłbyś pozwolić pannie Granger spojrzeć na to.

– Dziękuję dyrektorze – powiedział Snape, nachmurzając się, – ale jestem w stanie sam sobie z tym porazić.

– Oh, oczywiście, że jesteś – odpowiedział radośnie Dumbledore – ale Madam Pomfrey mówiła mi, że panna Granger jest najlepsza w jej klasie, a nawet mnie nie jest wygodnie celować różdżką w moją własną twarz. Panno Granger, obejrzy pani ranę Profesora Snape'a przed wyjściem?

– Oczywiście, profesorze – odpowiedziała nie mogąc nie zauważyć pogłębiającego się grymasu na twarzy Snape'a.

– Dobrze – powiedział dyrektor. – W takim razie do zobaczenia jutro.

Opuścił szybko swój gabinet, tylnymi drzwiami, których Hermiona nigdy wcześniej nie zauważyła. Teraz została sama z Mistrzem Eliksirów.

 _Dobra, im szybciej to zrobię tym szybciej będę mogła o tym zapomnieć,_ pomyślała Hermiona. Wstała i skierowała się w kierunku Snape'a, jednak nie zdążyła się zbliżyć do niego nawet o stopę kiedy wyciągnął przed siebie ramię, zatrzymując ją.

– Nie tak szybko, panno Granger – powiedział. – Dyrektor może mówić co chce, ale ja potrafię sobie sam z tym poradzić. Możesz wracać do siebie.

– Ale… – zaczęła.

– Żadnych ale, panno Granger – powiedział podnosząc swój głos nieznacznie. – Nie potrafisz dostrzec kiedy nie jesteś mile widziana?

 _Nie w pobliżu pana_ , pomyślała. Zawsze traktuje ją z tą samą zimną obojętnością co innych uczniów. Była głupia, myśląc, że jego nastawienie choć trochę się zmieni po tym co wydarzyło się w tym tygodniu. Kiedy ważyli eliksir dla Remusa, był dla niej prawie miły, jednak dobrze wiedziała, że to było jednorazowe i na jej nieszczęście już nigdy się nie powtórzy.

Minął ją kierując się w stronę drzwi, chcąc je otworzyć, jednak kiedy tylko jego ręka zetknęła się z klamką, pojawiły się czerwone iskry a on musiał szybko zabrać swoją dłoń. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w swoją rękę pocierając ją a następnie wyciągnął różdżkę z rękawa.

– Finite Incantatem – wypowiedział zaklęcie i sięgnął dłonią po klamkę ale kolejny raz otrzymał tylko wstrząs i czerwone iskry.

Hermiona obserwowała go z zainteresowaniem, kiedy próbował rożnych zaklęć aby otworzyć drzwi. Za każdym razem rezultat był dokładnie ten sam więc w końcu musiał się poddać.

– Cholerny, stary głupiec – przeklął pod nosem, pocierając ponownie swoją prawą dłoń, kompletnie ignorując Hermionę podszedł do kominka.

– Ufam, że znasz hasło do swojego pokoju wspólnego? – rzucił przez ramię równocześnie biorąc trochę proszku Fiuu i wszedł do kominka. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, rzucił proszek i warknął:

– Klasa eliksirów.

Chwilę później wyszedł ponownie z kominka otrzepując z proszku fiuu swoje szaty, z miejsc gdzie upadł, bezużyteczny jak pył z kominka. Hermiona starała się ukryć swoje rozbawienie. Zdała sobie sprawę z tego co się dzieje już podczas rzucania zaklęć przez Snape'a. Dumbledore nie tylko ją _poprosił_ żeby obejrzała ranę Mistrza Eliksirów, on tego _zażądał. A to czego zażyczy sobie dyrektor, dyrektor dostaje,_ pomyślała i chrząknęła głośno.

Snape w końcu na nią spojrzał, wciąż stojąc na środku pokoju.

– Nie stój tam tak, dziewczyno – warknął. – Naprawdę _chcesz_ zostać tutaj ze mną na całą noc?

– Wygląda na to, profesorze – powiedziała, z lekkim śladem rozbawienia, którego nie udało się jej ukryć, – że żaden z nas nie będzie w stanie stąd wyjść, dopóki nie spełnimy życzenia Dumbledore'a.

– Jakie to życzenie, w takim razie? – prychnął, odwracając się do niej.

W odpowiedzi wskazała tylko na jego twarz.

– Powiedziałem już, że poradzę sobie sam z tym zadrapaniem, panno Granger – oświadczył ze złością.

– Ja dobrze o tym wiem – odpowiedziała spokojnie, żeby jeszcze bardziej go nie wkurzyć – Ale wygląda na to, że ani moje ani pana życzenia się tutaj nie liczą.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju jakby szukając innego wyjścia na wydostanie się z gabinetu. Następnie westchnął z irytacji i przeszedł przez pokój aby stanąć przed Hermioną, po drodze mamrocząc coś pod nosem, co podejrzanie brzmiało jak _wstrętny, stary głupiec._

Podniosłą głowę aby móc na niego spojrzeć.

– Dobra, miejmy to już za sobą – powiedział rozdrażniony. – Im szybciej uleczysz to cholerne zadrapanie, tym szybciej będziemy mogli się pożegnać.

– Mógłby pan usiąść, sir? – odpowiedziała zjadliwie. – Kiedy góruje pan tak nade mną, nie bardzo mogę zobaczyć co robię.

Uniósł brew, słysząc jej ton, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że tylko dzięki niej będzie się mógł stąd wydostać, więc po chwili wahania, ustąpił i usiadł w fotelu, który wcześniej zajmowała Hermiona.

Czując się o wiele mniej onieśmielona, wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę i skierowała ją w jego stronę aby zbadać rozcięcie. Miał rację, naprawdę nie było tak źle, mimo dość dużej ilości krwi, ale to nie było nic nadzwyczajnego ponieważ rany głowy miały właśnie to w zwyczaju. Rzuciła zaklęcie czyszczące na ranę. Kiedy już mogła zobaczyć rozcięcie wyraźniej przystąpiła do rzucania zaklęcia leczącego, którego nauczyła się na początku tego roku.

Snape obserwował ją przez chwilę ale później zamknął oczy, kiedy zbliżyła swoją różdżkę do jego twarzy. Zmarszczyła brwi w koncentracji kiedy doszła do końca zaklęcia. Była zachwycona kiedy zobaczyła, że rozcięcie całkowicie zniknęło.

– Gotowe – powiedziała delikatnie, zabierając swoją różdżkę i wyciągając drugą rękę w jego kierunku, chcąc dotknąć świeżo zagojonej rany. – Wygląda…

W momencie w którym jej opuszki zetknęły się z jego skórą odskoczył szybo, patrząc dzikim wzrokiem, jakby przez chwilę kompletnie zapomniał gdzie jest. Jego mroczne spojrzenie w końcu spoczęło na niej i jej wyciągniętej ręce, ciągle będącej tylko kilka cali od jego twarzy.

– Ja, uh… przepraszam – zająknęła się. – Chciałam się tylko upewnić, że nie będzie... nie pozostanie żadna blizna. Czy mogę?

Wskazała na swoją wyciągniętą rękę. Przez chwilę panowała między nimi niezręczna cisza ale po chwili pokiwał głową, odwracając nieco twarz. Sięgnęła niepewnie, dotykając opuszkami jego skroni. Kiedy nie odsunął się, ani nie próbował wykonać żadnego innego ruchu, dotknęła go trochę odważniej i przesunęła dłoń wzdłuż jego twarzy, podążając teraz już prawie za niewidocznym skaleczeniem.

Severus ponownie przymknął oczy i nabrał powietrza. _Albo może to było westchnienie?_ pomyślała, i korzystając z okazji przyjrzała się mu. Jego cała postawa zmieniła się w ciągu ostatnich kilku minut, opór zastąpiła rezygnacja… a może zadowolenie? Kiedy sunęła delikatnie palcami po jego twarzy, czując lekki zarost na skórze przy jego szczęce, mogłaby przysiąc, że zadrżał pod jej dotykiem.

Nagle, zauważyła jego otwarte oczy, obserwujące ją. Niechętnie zabrała dłoń i cofnęła się o krok.

– Dobrze – powiedziała ponownie. – Wygląda jak nowa.

Jego ciemne oczy były nieczytelne kiedy podniósł swoją rękę i przesunął dłonią w taki sam sposób jak ona zrobiła to wcześniej. Odwróciła wzrok, czując dziwne uczucie w jej brzuchu nie bardzo potrafiąc go zidentyfikować. Nie był to strach… czy to mogło być… wyczekiwanie?

 _Nie bądź głupia, Granger_ , skarciła się w myślach. _Oczekiwanie na co?_

Nie miała czasu na zastanowienie się nad tym pytaniem ponieważ w tym momencie drzwi do gabinetu otworzyły się szeroko, czemu towarzyszyły błyski zielonych iskier.

– To chyba oznacza, że możemy już wyjść – powiedział Snape wstając.

Hermionę zaskoczyło jak szybko potrafi wrócić do swojego zwykłego sposobu bycia. _To była tylko kolejna luka w jego koncentracji_ , pomyślała. _Mistrz Eliksirów powrócił._

Z ociąganiem pozwoliła się wyprowadzić z gabinetu i poprowadzić w dół schodów do kamiennej chimery a następnie do Sali wejściowej. Nie spodziewając się już żadnego słowa od powściągliwego nauczyciela skierowała się w stronę schodów prowadzących do wieży Gryffindoru, jednak zatrzymał ją jego głos.

– Panno Granger.

Odwróciła się, będąc już jedną nogą na pierwszym stopniu:

– Tak, profesorze?

Rozejrzał się szybko dookoła, upewniając się, że nie ma wokół nich żadnych wścibskich studentów, którzy wymknęli się po godzinie policyjnej.

– To był godny pochwały Wywar Tojadowy– powiedział. – Twoja pomoc… – przerwał, szukając odpowiedniego słowa, – doceniam ją.

– Dziękuję, sir – powiedziała, starając się utrzymać neutralny wyraz twarzy. – Cieszę się, że byłam w stanie pomóc.

Pokiwał głową, a następnie odwrócił się na pięcie i podszedł do schodów prowadzących do lochów, znikając w ciemnościach.

Kiedy Hermiona odwróciła się ponownie w końcu przestała walczyć ze swoimi emocjami i pozwoliła aby na jej twarzy pojawił się tak długo wstrzymywany, ogromny uśmiech.


	7. Chapter 7 Świętowanie i rozmowa

To ostatni rozdział, który pojawia się w tak krótkim odstępie czasu od poprzednich. Przez ostatni tydzień miałam trochę więcej wolnego więc udało mi się coś potłumaczyć. Jednak teraz znów na pewno nie będę miała za dużo czasu, ale będę się starała nie robić zbyt długich odstępów. Na pewnie nie tak długich jak ostatnio.

* * *

 **Rozdział 7 Świętowanie i rozmowa**

Nadchodzące popołudnie zastało Hermionę oraz większość jej przyjaciół z klasy, na trybunach boiska do Quidditch'a, wyczekujących niecierpliwie na rozpoczęcie meczu. Gryfoni mieli grać przeciwko Krukonom. W tym roku, ze „sławnym Harrym Potterem" w drużynie, w ich ostatnim sezonie, Gryffindor pragnął wygranej bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Szczególnie, że w poprzednim roku oddał Puchar Quidditcha Slytherinowi, w rozstrzygającym meczu. Bez wątpienia Gryffindor i Ravenclaw były dwoma najlepszymi drużynami w szkole w tym roku. Dzisiejszy mecz, z pewnością, będzie emocjonujący mimo okropnej pogody, która przybyła do nich w nocy.

Mroźny wiatr omiatał tereny Hogwartu już od kilku godzin a dodatkowo przed rozpoczęciem meczu nie tylko wiało ale również pojawił się lodowaty śnieg z deszczem. Nawet ogrzewający czar Hermiony nie był wystarczający aby powstrzymać smagający wiatr, więc Harry'ego, Rona i całą resztę drużyny dopingowała ze szczękającymi zębami.

Nawet w tak niekorzystnych warunkach wyraźnie było widać, że obie drużyny są bardzo dobrze przygotowane, więc walka będzie bardzo wyrównana. Ścigający musieli walczyć z wiatrem za każdym razem gdy próbowali strzelić bramkę a obrońcy ledwo mogli dostrzec kafla i blokowali go zawsze w ostatniej chwili. Widzowie jak i gracze wiedzieli, że mecz zakończy się w momencie kiedy, któryś z szukających złapie Złoty Znicz.

Mrużąc oczy przez padający śnieg, Hermiona zauważyła Harry'ego, który unosił się ponad graczami szukając znicza. Orla Quirke, gwiazda drużyny Ravenclaw, ich szukający była cały czas w ruchu, poszukując znicza wokół zewnętrznej strony boiska, ciągle na poziomie gry.

Hermiona przygryzła wargę z niepokojem. W przejrzysty dzień, strategia Harry'ego polegająca na lataniu ponad graczami i przeszukiwaniu boiska w poszukiwaniu przebłysku małej złotej piłeczki byłaby odpowiednia, jednak w taką pogodę nie miał szans dostrzec znicza z takiej odległości. Chyba, że przeleciałby cale od jego twarzy. Ron, znajdując się na jednym końcu boiska myślał najwyraźniej dokładnie to samo. Ponieważ właśnie wymachiwał dziko do Harry'ego pokazując mu żeby zszedł niżej ale jego gesty zostały zablokowane przez pojawienie się kolejnych gęstych opadów śniegu.

Rozglądając się wokół, Hermiona mogła zauważyć bezpośrednio po drugiej stronie boiska trybuny na których siedzieli nauczyciele i niewyraźny, ciemny kształt Severusa Snape'a w pierwszym rzędzie. Wyglądał tak samo ponuro jak dzisiejsza pogoda. Jego zwyczajowym szatom towarzyszył dodatkowo gruby czarny szalik, którym owinął się szczelnie. Nawet jego twarz została zasłonięta przez włosy, które ciągle rozwiewał mu wiatr, wyglądał więc jak czarna pustka pośród morza czerwieni, błękitu i złota.

Dziwne, pomyślała Hermiona, że traci czas na mecz Quidditcha kiedy jego dom nie jest jedną z grających drużyn. Przy całej pracy, którą wykonuje dla Zakonu i Voldemorta oraz obowiązkach nauczyciela, Quidditch wydaje się dość trywialny w porównaniu do reszty jego zadań. Być może to Dumbledore nalegał aby się pojawił, zamyśliła się. Ostatecznie, opiekunowie domów powinni dawać przykład reszcie. Mimo to, w tych okolicznościach Dumbledore powinien rozumieć, że są zdecydowanie ważniejsze rzeczy niż to.

Jej uwagę do meczu przywróciło nagłe _Ooooh!_ Dobiegające od widzów po drugiej stronie boiska. Zamieć złagodniała w ciągu kilku ostatnich minut więc mogła dostrzec szukającą Ravenclaw, nurkującą i machającą nisko nad ziemią, najwyraźniej będącą cale od nieuchwytnego złotego znicza.

Hermiona, jak reszta tłumu, przeszukiwała niebo w poszukiwaniu szukającego Gryffindoru. Westchnęła gdy rozmyta czerwono-złota plama gwałtowanie leciała ku ziemi pod niemożliwym kątem.

\- To zwód Wrońskiego! – krzyczał Dean Thomas, który przejął stanowisko komentatora po Lee Jordanie kiedy ten ukończył Hogwart w poprzednim roku. – Ale to nie jest żart! Potter zbliża się niebezpiecznie szybko do Quirke!

Hermiona i reszta Gryfonów krzyczeli ochryple gdy Harry nurkował w kierunku szukającj Ravenclaw. Oboje trzymali się bardzo blisko ziemi, goniąc za zniczem. Wszyscy, nawet gracze, zamarli aby oglądać szukających zbliżających się do końca boiska. Znicz leciał prosto na pustą ścianę i nie wiadomo było czy skręci w lewo czy też w prawo. Kto przewidzi ruch małej piłeczki, może ją złapać i wygrać mecz.

Harry będąc po lewej stronie Quirke, próbował wyrzucić ją z kursu ale to nie miało sensu ponieważ znajdowali się zaledwie kilka stóp od solidnej ściany trybun. Tłum ucichł kompletnie, przez co wycie wiatru wydawało się jeszcze głośniejsze. Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech. Nawet nauczyciele, włączając w to Snape'a, pochylali się do przodu aby lepiej widzieć, zauważyła Hermiona.

Patrzyła ze zdumieniem jak w niemożliwie późnym momencie Harry wykonał zwrot w dziwny sposób _pod_ miotłą Quirke. W tej samej chwili, Złoty Znicz skręcił gwałtownie w prawo, a kiedy Harry wyprostował się na miotle w jego mocno zaciśniętej dłoni znajdowała się małą piłeczka.

W tym momencie od strony Gryfonów wybuchł oszałamiający ryk, Hermiona klaskała tak mocno, że aż piekły ją ręce, mimo że miała na sobie rękawiczki. Na boisku, Harry został wciśnięty w grupowy uścisk a następnie udało mu się wydostać aby uścisnąć dłoń Quirke. Krukoni zostali pokonani, a kiedy śnieg ponownie zaczął mocniej padać Gryfoni wrócili z powrotem do ich pokoju wspólnego na imprezę godną zapamiętania.

Było już dobrze po północy, kiedy Hermiona opuściła pokój wspólny. Chwilę wcześniej z pomocą, szczęśliwej ale też nieco zirytowanej profesor McGonagall, nakłoniła Harry'ego, Rona oraz resztę drużyny aby poszli już do łóżka.

Impreza była długa i głośna. Hermiona ledwie pomyślała o tym jak wdzięczna jest, że Fred i George nie chodzą już do szkoły, kiedy kominek w pokoju wspólnym zapłonął i pojawili się właśnie bliźniacy. Ręce mieli pełne toreb z Miodowego Królestwa oraz pudełek z Magicznymi Dowcipami Weasley'ów. Stwierdzili, że impreza potrzebuje kogoś kto ją rozkręci i zanim ktokolwiek mógł się zorientować odpalili pierwszą z wielu rund ich słynnych fajerwerków.

Uczniowie byli na tyle rozsądni aby trzymać się z daleka od Kanarkowych Kremówek, ale bliźniacy raczej nie próżnowali odkąd opuścili szkołę i niestety nikomu nie udało się uciec przed ich wynalazkami. Przez całą noc, widziała ludzi, którym wyrastała sierść, pióra i dodatkowe kończyny, oczywiście ku uciesze innych. Wszyscy śmiali się z siebie nawzajem i nawet Hermionie nie udało się uniknąć dowcipów Weasley'ów, przez przypadek zjadła Chińskie Ciasteczko Nieszczęścia. Przez kolejne dziesięć minut, kiedy tylko próbowała coś powiedzieć, dla wszystkich brzmiało to jak bełkotanie. Mimo, że później pomyślała, że Fred i George przypadkowo odkryli idealne rozwiązanie dla niewystarczającej ilości tłumaczy w Departamencie Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów.

Teraz opuściła właśnie salę wejściową zamykając za sobą ciężkie, dębowe drzwi i skierowała się na dziedziniec. Usiadła niedaleko na niskim murku, z którego mogła obserwować ścieżkę prowadzącą do Zakazanego Lasu.

Wcześniejsza burza już zniknęła i teraz noc, choć mroźna, była jasna i spokojna.

 _BUM!_

 _A jednak wcale nie tak spokojna,_ pomyślała, rozglądając się dookoła w poszukiwaniu źródła hałasu. Po chwili westchnęła z ulgi, zdając sobie sprawę, że to tylko jeden z fajerwerków Weasley'ów, który uciekł przez okno, z wieży Gryffindoru.

Hermiona obserwowała jak unosił się leniwie nad dziedzińcem, raz po raz literując, „ _Ravenclaw jest do bani"_ , błyszczącymi, niebieskimi literami. Fred i George, z pewnością wiedzieli jak rozruszać imprezę. Profesor Flitwick, opiekun Ravenclaw, niebyłby zbyt zadowolony widząc takie fajerwerki rano, nadal głoszące tę wiadomość. Hermiona jednak dobrze wiedziała, że nie powinna próbować usuwać ich w jakikolwiek sposób.

Ruch na skraju Zakazanego Lasu nagle zwrócił jej uwagę, spojrzała na ciemny kształt przedzierający się przez drzewa. Zadrżała kiedy zdała sobie sprawę z tego jak późno było i jak samotna była na zewnątrz na terenie zamku. Być może powinna wejść do środka.

Znów zobaczyła jakiś ruch, tym razem kształt wyłonił się spośród drzew. Odetchnęła z ulgą, kiedy w świetle półksiężyca dostrzegła, że tą osobą był nie kto inny jak Snape. Jednak poczucie ulgi zostało szybko zastąpione uczuciem zatroskania, kiedy zaczęła zastanawiać się skąd może wracać w środku nocy. _Możliwe, że kolejny raz został wezwany?_

Była już w połowie zaśnieżonej drogi do niego, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że w ogóle się poruszyła. Może była głupia, ale uspokoiła się nieco widząc jego rozłoszczone spojrzenie kiedy zobaczył, że zmierza w jego kierunku.

\- Panno Granger – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Co tutaj, na Merlina, robisz, o tak późnej porze?

\- Chciałam trochę oczyścić umysł – odpowiedziała, ale widząc jego pytające spojrzenie, sprostowała. – Miałam sporo obowiązków w pokoju wspólnym, aż do… zakończenia świętowania.

\- Ah, oczywiście – uśmiechnął się jadowicie. – Gryfoni triumfują po raz kolejny.

Przez chwilę przyglądała mu się uważnie. Nie wyglądał na rannego lub zdenerwowanego, tak jak poprzednim razem kiedy wrócił od Voldemorta. Jednak dobrze wiedziała, że był świetnym aktorem. Gdyby Dumbeldore, ostatniej nocy, nie zapytał Snape'a czy wszystko w porządku, to w ogóle nie wiedziałaby, że został ranny.

\- A co z panem, profesorze? – zapytała. – Co spowodowało, że jest pan na zewnątrz w tak zimną noc?

Uśmiechnął się do niej ironicznie, dobrze wiedząc o co tak naprawdę pyta, więc odpowiedział na jej niewypowiedziane pytanie.

– Nie, nie zostałem wezwany – powiedział, rozbawiony jej skruszoną miną. – Jeśli nalegasz, to dla twojej wiadomości, byłem w Zakazanym Lesie, żeby zebrać trochę tego.

Uchylił lekko róg paczuszki, którą trzymał w ręce i uniósł ją trochę wyżej, aby mogła się przyjrzeć. Spojrzała na zawartość, która wyglądała trochę jak zwykła grudka ziemi. Jednak kiedy pochyliła się jeszcze bardziej nad małym zawiniątkiem, zapach sugerował kompletnie coś innego.

\- Zwierzęce odchody? – zapytała, zatykając sobie nos.

Snape przewrócił oczami i poruszył się tak, że stał teraz obok niej zamiast naprzeciwko.

– To nie tylko zwykłe odchody – odparł. – Pochodzą od księżycowej klaczy*.

Dopiero teraz Hermiona zauważyła, że kiedy Snape stanął obok niej, światło księżyca oświetliło paczuszkę. Nabrała gwałtownie powietrza widząc, że kiedy promyk padł na zawartość pojawiła się eteryczna poświata, lśniąca srebrnym kolorem.

Wiedziała, że księżycowa klacz była niezwykle rzadkim stworzeniem, bardzo cennym dla Uzdrowicieli i Mistrzów Eliksirów ponieważ ich krew oraz włosy miały lecznicze właściwości. Oprócz tego, że bardzo trudno było je w ogóle złapać to dodatkowo ich włosy oraz krew mogła zostać użyta tylko wtedy kiedy zwierzę oddało je dobrowolnie. A poza tym, można było je zbierać w trzecią noc pierwszej kwadry księżyca. Ale odchody? _Mam nadzieję, że nie wchodzą one w skład jakiegoś eliksiru,_ pomyślała, krzywiąc się.

\- Zdumiewające – powiedziała w końcu na głos, kiedy Snape ponownie zawinął ostrożnie odchody i wetknął paczuszkę pod ramię. – Do czego są one używane?

\- Chodźmy, panno Granger – powiedział, obdarzając ją sarkastycznym spojrzeniem. – Nie mów mi, że nie przeczytałaś wszystkiego na temat leczniczych właściwości księżycowej klaczy.

\- Przeczytałam, sir – odpowiedziała szybko. – Nie byłam jedynie świadoma, że zwierzęce odchody mogą mieć jakiekolwiek lecznicze zastosowanie.

\- Nie całkiem, panno Granger – powiedział, ruszając w stronę zamku i kiwając na nią aby poszła za nim. – Ekskrementy księżycowej klaczy nie mają tak silnych właściwości jak ich krew czy też włosy ale można uzyskać je bez zgody tych stworzeń. Jest to więc najłatwiejszy sposób na zebranie potrzebnego składnika w odpowiednim czasie.

\- A więc w Zakazanym Lesie znajdują się jakieś księżycowe klacze? – stwierdziła.

\- Księżycowa klacz – poprawił ją. – Tylko jeden.

\- To trochę smutne – wymamrotała. – Czy nie żyją one w stadach?

Snape potrząsnął głową.

\- Są samotnikami. Szukają towarzystwa swojego gatunku jedynie do prokreacji i to tylko raz w życiu. Mam pewne… porozumienie z naszym, można powiedzieć, stałym dawcą. Dostaję od niego odchody kiedy ich potrzebuję w zamian za pozostawienie go w spokoju i obietnicę, że nie będę prosił go o nic więcej.

\- To znaczy włosy lub krew.

Snape pokiwał głową.

Dziwnie było myśleć o Snape'ie, który rozmawia z takim nieśmiałym, łagodnym stworzeniem z zakazanego lasu i dochodzi z nim do jakiegokolwiek porozumienia. Być może, ten obraz był dla niej tak obcy ponieważ nigdy nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić jej profesora rozmawiającego i traktującego kogokolwiek jako osobę równą sobie. Był typem osoby onieśmielającej i dominującej. Osobą, której zwierzęta raczej unikają.

Chociaż, jak się nad tym zastanowić, dwie noce temu, kiedy warzyli eliksir i w przeciągu ostatnich pięciu minut, traktował ją jako osobę równą sobie. Może właśnie tę jego stronę widziały zwierzęta. Można by o nim powiedzieć, że był samotnikiem, więc być może było to pewnego rodzaju porozumienie właśnie między dwoma pokrewnymi duszami.

Całą drogę powrotną do zamku przebyli w ciszy i dopiero pod koniec zdecydowała się zapytać:

\- Do czego potrzebuje pan tych odchodów?

Zanim jednak Snape odpowiedział, rozejrzał się uważnie, tak samo jak poprzedniego wieczoru, aby upewnić się, że są sami:

\- Wierzę, że może to być kluczem do powstania antidotum na eliksir.

Nie musiał mówić Hermionie jaki eliksir. Wiedziała, że chodziło o _ten eliksir_. Ten, który ważył dla Voldemorta.

\- To oznacza, że stworzył pan odtrutkę? – Zapytała.

\- To jest ostatni składnik - odpowiedział. – Teoretycznie powinien zadziałać ale będę musiał jeszcze go przetestować no i oczywiście określić odpowiednią dawkę.

\- Będzie trzeba to _wypić?_ – spytała z niedowierzaniem.

Uśmiechnął się złośliwie na jej pytanie.

\- To tylko odrobina odchodów, panno Granger.

\- Ohyda – wzdrygnęła się. - Chyba wolałabym pozwolić minąć naturalnie efektom pierwotnego eliksiru.

Nic nie odpowiedział, więc po chwili spojrzała na niego. Jego twarz, jak zawsze, była nieczytelna, ale jego zaciśnięcie szczęki spowodowało nagłe napięcie między nimi. Najwyraźniej, eliksir który Voldemort kazał mu zrobić, był nieprzyjemną miksturą z naprawdę strasznymi efektami. Zdała więc sobie sprawę, że nie powinna składać takiego ogólnego oświadczenia bez wiedzy o skutkach tej trucizny.

\- Co powoduje ten eliksir? – Zapytała cicho.

\- Ah, zastanawiałem się ile czasu minie, zanim zadasz to pytanie – powiedział krótko – niemniej jednak nie jest to ani czas ani miejsce aby omawiać takie rzeczy. Być może jutro, znajdziesz trochę wolnego czasu, tak abyśmy mogli omówić twoje nowe obowiązki.

Westchnęła. Miała wrażenie, że jego maska obojętności pojawia się za każdym razem kiedy tylko wydawało jej się, że zaczyna trochę bardziej go poznawać.

\- Oczywiście, profesorze – powiedziała. – Zaraz po obiedzie, będzie w porządku?

\- Może być – odpowiedział. – Do tego czasu, panno Granger, sugeruję abyś…

 _BUM!_

Oboje podskoczyli przestraszeni, kiedy złośliwy fajerwerk pojawił się na dziedzińcu, ciągle głosząc, błyszczącymi, niebieskimi literami: „ _Ravenclaw jest do bani"._ Snape na jego widok, uniósł brew na Hermionę, która starała się wyglądać na kompletnie niewinną.

\- Produkt Weasley'ów, jak mniemam – mruknął Snape, wyciągając swoją różdżkę z rękawa.

Hermiona obserwowała z zainteresowaniem jak Mistrz Eliksirów rzuca _evanesco_ na wolno poruszające się napisy.

 _BUM!_

Hermiona musiała się bardzo starać aby zachować kamienną twarz kiedy litery zmieniły się z niebieskich na zielone, i teraz oświadczyły _: „Slytherin jest do bani"._

Snape oczyścił gardło z irytacją i spróbował kolejnego, bardziej skomplikowanego zaklęcia znikającego.

 _BUM!_

Hermiona nie potrafiła powstrzymać chichotu kiedy fajerwerk ogłosił: _„Slytherin naprawdę jest do bani"._

\- Nie bawi mnie to, panno Granger – powiedział zirytowany. – Ale jeżeli ty uważasz to za tak zabawne, być może sama spróbujesz się tego pozbyć?

Hermiona dobrze wiedziała, że na jej czary fajerwerk nie zareaguje tak samo jak na jego, ale, tak czy owak, wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę i rzuciła _evanesco_ na błyszczące, zielone litery.

 _BUM!_

\- Jeżeli może to być jakieś pocieszenie, sir – wydusiła z siebie Hermiona, ledwie powstrzymując śmiech – to, ostatnim razem zniknęły do rana.

Snape przeniósł wzrok z Hermiony na fajerwerki. Przez sekundę, wydawało jej się, że chciał się zaśmiać. Zamiast tego, podszedł wprost do dębowych drzwi wejściowych i wszedł do środka, kiwając na nią aby zrobiła to samo.

Kiedy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za nią, powiedział – Do jutra w takim razie – i skierował się do lochów.

Hermiona ruszyła więc do swojego pokoju, zmieszana jak i zaciekawiona Mistrzem Eliksirów, jeszcze bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Będąc już w pokoju prefekt naczelnej, zaciągnęła zasłony wokół łóżka aby zablokować powiększającą się zieloną poświatę fajerwerka, który teraz unosił się wysoko nad zamkiem informując: _„Slytherin wciąż jest do bani"_.

* * *

* Księżycowa Klacz czyli Moonfilly to stworzenie wymyślone przez autorkę. Polską nazwę pomogła wymyślić Pantera. Zastanawiał się również nad „księżycowe źrebie" jednak odmiana tego słowa byłaby jeszcze trudniejsza, i wydaje mi się, że tłumaczenie nie brzmiało by tak dobrze. Zastanawiałam się również nad pozostawieniem po prostu angielskiej nazwy i sama nie wiem co byłoby lepsze.

Dziękuję wam za komentarze, za te krótkie jak i długie. Wszystkie niezmiernie mnie cieszą :) Cooky77 rzeczywiście dobrze wiem o czym mówisz jeśli chodzi o tłumaczenie z angielskiego. Czasem rzeczywiście sama zdaję sobie sprawę, że jakieś zdanie nie brzmi najlepiej. Co do samego tłumaczenia i jego wierności z tłumaczeniem, to staram się tłumaczyć wszystko tak żeby było jak najbliżej opowiadania. Czasem może minimalnie zmieniam coś żeby lepiej brzmia ale tylko wtedy kiedy uznaje, że nie zmienia to całego wydźwięku.

P. E i Babel wróciłam i postaram się wracać częściej niż ostatnio. Mnie również zaczyna się podobać coraz bardziej to opowiadanie, jestem teraz 3 rozdziały dalej czyli na 10 i muszę przyznać, że do tej pory rzeczywiście narazie rozwija się ono naprawdę ciekawie i powoli, a bohaterowie używają mózgu do myślenia, więc mam ogromną nadzieję, że tak będzie dalej. No i mam nadzieję również, że zostaniecie do końca tego opowiadania :)

A jeśli chodzi o brakujące przecinki, błędy, literówki, to zdaję sobie sprawę, że takie się pojawiają ale do tego zdecydowanie już potrzebowałabym bety bo nie wszystko sama potrafię wyłapać a też przyznaję, że to nie jest też moja najlepsza strona.


	8. Chapter 8 Starcie

Ostrzeżenie! W tym rozdziale pojawiają się niecenzuralne słowa.

 **Rozdział 8 Starcie**

W niedzielny poranek wszyscy Gryfoni jeszcze spali lub odpoczywali po ich hucznym świętowaniu poprzedniej nocy. Hermiona nie była wyjątkiem. Dopiero przed dwunastą, razem z Harrym i Ronem, dotarła do Wielkiej Sali. Ona i Ron grali bez większego entuzjazmu w szachy a Harry przyglądał się im z widocznym zmęczeniem. Hermiona nigdy nie była za dobra w strategii, więc po niecałych dwudziestu minutach zaczęła tak bardzo przegrywać, że nawet figury przestały słuchać jej rozkazów.

Tuż po dwunastej reszta uczniów zaczęła zbierać się w Wielkiej Sali wraz z większością nauczycieli. Snape skinął krótko w kierunku Hermiony kiedy przechodził koło stołu Gryfonów, potwierdzając tym ich umówione spotkanie po obiedzie. Hermiona odwróciła się w kierunku szachownicy w momencie kiedy jej król ostatecznie przyznał się do porażki upuszczając swój miecz z głośnym brzęknięciem.

– Następnym razem proszę pozwolić nam od początku przejąć kontrolę, panienko – mruknął jeden z czarnych gońców, który znajdował się po stronie Rona, obok szachownicy.

– Oh, przymknij się już – warknęła ignorując jego krzyk oburzenia, kiedy wciskała go ponownie do pudełka razem z resztą pionków.

– Więc macie jakiś pomysł co moglibyśmy zrobić dzisiejszego popołudnia? – zapytał chwilę później Ron. – Dzień jeszcze się nie skończył, można by zrobić coś ciekawego – dodał z zawadiackim uśmieszkiem.

– Cóż, nie wiem jak wy – odpowiedziała Hermiona, polewając swój pudding obficie sosem, – ale ja muszę iść do profesora Snape'a zaraz po obiedzie, więc będziecie musieli dziś swoje niecne pomysły wykonać beze mnie.

– Ale Hermiono, dzisiaj jest niedziela! – zaprotestował Ron.

– I...? – zapytała cierpko.

– Szczerze powiedziawszy – zaczął – spędzasz ostatnio więcej czasu z tym oślizgłym nietoperzem niż z nami, twoimi przyjaciółmi, pamiętasz? – zapytał, machając jej ręką przed twarzą.

Harry, siedząc po drugiej stronie stołu obok Rona, patrzył w swój talerz, ewidentnie rezygnując z szansy wyśmiania Snape'a i za to Hermiona była mu bardzo wdzięczna. Wciąż nienawidził Mistrza Eliksirów tak samo mocno, wiedziała o tym, ale w tym roku przestał w końcu wyżywać się na nim a w zmian za to postanowił skupić się na nauce i zbliżającej się konfrontacji z jego prawdziwym wrogiem, Voldemortem.

Hermiona rzuciła piorunujące spojrzenie swojemu rudemu przyjacielowi i syknęła – Jeżeli jeszcze raz tak go nazwiesz, to masz moje słowo Ronaldzie Weasley, że dostaniesz szlaban do końca roku.

– Nie zrobiła…

– Tak, zrobiłabym to – przerwała mu. – Kiedy w końcu znajdziesz w sobie choć odrobinę przyzwoitości i szacunku do tych, którzy robią co tylko mogą aby zapewnić nam bezpieczny świat? A może po prostu nie zauważyłeś, że istnieje coś innego poza boiskiem do Quidditcha?

Uszy Rona poróżowiały ze złości, kiedy inni w Wielkiej Sali odwrócili się aby posłuchać tej gorącej wymiany zdań pomiędzy dwójką przyjaciół.

– Oczywiście, że zauważyłem – zrewanżował się. – Po prostu zastanawiam się, skoro i tak wszyscy możemy niedługo umrzeć to kto chciałby spędzać te ostatnie dni zamknięty w lochach ze Snape'm?

PLASK!

Harry, który wstał gwałtownie słysząc słowa Rona nie był już obok swojego rudego przyjaciela, który poleciał gwałtowanie na ziemie, miotając się od uderzenia Hermiony. Zbierając się boleśnie z kamiennej podłogi, Ron stanął twarzą w twarz z Harrym, którego oczy płonęły zimnym gniewem.

– Nie pokładasz zbyt wiele wiary w swoich przyjaciołach, co? – stwierdził cicho, a następnie odwrócił się do Hermiony, siedzącej nadal po drugiej stronie stołu z podniesioną ręką i widocznymi łzami w oczach.

– Dobrze wiesz co czuję w stosunku do Snape'a – powiedział do niej – ale nie mogę zaprzeczyć temu, że jest po naszej stronie i że go potrzebujemy, więc cokolwiek robisz, tam, z nim na dole, mnie nie przeszkadza.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego z wdzięcznością a on odwdzięczył się tym samym przed tym jak odwrócił się i opuścił Wielką Salę. Hermiona patrzyła ze smutkiem jak odchodzi. Mimo, że słowa Rona były skierowane do niej to w takim samym stopniu zraniły również Harry'ego, jeśli nie bardziej. Presja w zielonych oczach jej przyjaciela była ogromna, już raz został wybawicielem czarodziejskiego świata. A teraz, ten sam świat, ponownie prosił, NIE, _domagał się_ od niego tego samego.

Hermiona spędziła całe lato oraz początek roku szkolnego próbując do niego dotrzeć, ale on tylko coraz bardziej się wycofywał. Quidditch był jedynym momentem kiedy widziała go prawdziwie szczęśliwego od ostatnich kilku miesięcy. I nawet po jego spektakularnym zwycięstwie z poprzedniego dnia, iskry z jego oczu zniknęły tak szybko jak się pojawiły, a jego umysł skupił się jedynie na groźbie nadchodzącego niebezpieczeństwa.

A teraz nawet jego najlepszy przyjaciel okazał tak mało wiary i nawet jeśli Ron nie miał tego na myśli to i tak musiało go to zranić.

Ron wciąż stał oszołomiony naprzeciwko niej, przykładając sobie rękę do płonącego policzka i przyglądając się Hermionie na wypadek gdyby chciała go ponownie uderzyć. Nie zrobiła tego, ale jad w jej słowach zabolał dokładnie tak samo.

– Jak mogłeś? – wyszeptała, mrugając wściekle aby odgonić napływające łzy, które pojawiły się nie ze względy na nią ale Harry'ego. Odwróciła się na pięcie i skierowała się do wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali tak szybko jak tylko mogła bez faktycznego biegu. Już dawno powinna być u Snape'a. I teraz była rozdarta między poszukiwaniem przyjaciela a większym zirytowaniem Mistrza Eliksirów przez pojawienie się jeszcze później.

Ron musiał zdać sobie sprawę, że jeśli nie zadziała od razu to nigdy nie uda mu się już tego naprawić i chwilę później złapał Hermionę za ramię w momencie, w którym dotarła do drzwi Wielkiej Sali.

– Przepraszam Hermiono – wyrzucił z siebie. – Nie miałem tego na myś…

– To nie mnie powinieneś teraz przepraszać – przerwała mu chłodno. Nie pójdzie mu z nią tak łatwo. Ron zawsze miał irytujący zwyczaj udawania, że wszystko jest w porządku, kiedy tak naprawdę,nie było, więc teraz to nie był wyjątek.

– Jeżeli Harry będzie chciał z tobą rozmawiać wtedy ja też to rozważę. – Z tymi słowami wyszarpnęła rękę z jego uścisku i popchnęła drzwi prowadzące do sali wejściowej.

Ron nie był na tyle głupi aby podążyć za nią ponownie.

Hermiona zorientowała się podczas schodzenia w dół, do lochów, że cała się trzęsie. Czy było to spowodowane złością, bólem czy też kombinacją obu tych rzeczy, nie potrafiła określić. Dobrze wiedziała, że Ron potrafił być czasem okropnym durniem ale jeszcze nigdy nie powiedział czegoś aż tak strasznie bezmyślnego.

Otarła łzy z twarzy kiedy pośpiesznie szła korytarzem. Nie chciałaby, żeby Snape zobaczył, że płakała.

Nie żeby go to w ogóle obchodziło, pomyślała. Pewnie drwiłby z niezgodny, która wystąpiła między _nierozdzielnym trio_.

Była tak bardzo zamyślona, że nie zauważyła ciemnej, masywnej postaci Gregorego Goyla dopóki na niego nie wpadła.

– Przepraszam… – zaczęła nie wiedząc jeszcze z kim się zderzyła.

– Uważaj jak łazić, szlamo – warknął, ostentacyjnie otrzepując szatę jakby go czymś ubrudziła.

– Uważaj na język, Goyle – odparła, podnosząc się z podłogi. Przez sześć lat zdążyła się uodpornić na takie zniewagi. – Chyba, że wolisz przez cały następny tydzień zajmować się patroszeniem ropuch?

Jako prefekt naczelna nie miała uprawnień do odejmowania punktów oraz rozdawania szlabanów, ale wystarczyłoby słówko do jednego z jej profesorów.

Jednak zwykle sama groźba była wystarczająca aby tchórzliwi ślizgoni się wycofali, ale nie tym razem. Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę zbyt późno, że popełniła błąd grożąc mu w opustoszałym korytarzu na jego własnym terytorium.

Miała jedynie czas na wydanie z siebie stłumionego pisku zaskoczenia, kiedy chwycił ją i przycisnął mocno twarzą do ściany. Jej policzek otarł się o chropowatą, kamienną ścianę w jednym z zakamarków lochów, kiedy jedną ręką zakrył jej usta a w drugiej trzymał boleśnie zaciśnięte jej nadgarstki za plecami.

– Teraz – powiedział cicho – jeśli zdejmę swoją rękę obiecujesz, że nie będziesz krzyczeć? – Zaśmiał się.

– Nie żeby ktokolwiek mógł cię tu usłyszeć.

Szamotała się, panikując, więc pociągnął jej ramiona w dół wysyłając ostry ból aż do jej barków. Łzy popłynęły swobodnie w dół jej twarzy a ona gwałtowanie szukała oznak innych uczniów w korytarzu, ale nikogo nie było.

– A teraz powiedz – wyszeptał, a ona poczuła jego gorący oddech przy swoim uchu – co taka brudna, mała gryfonka robi tutaj na dole, sama w lochach, w taki ładny dzień jak dziś?

Starała się go kopnąć ale w jakiś sposób udało mu się przytrzymać jej nogi jego własną. Była uwięziona.

– Wiesz co ja myślę? – powiedział, wykręcając jej twarz i patrząc na nią z ukosa. – Myślę, że jesteś tutaj na dole ponieważ szukasz Snape'a.

Patrzyła na niego zdezorientowana ale on znów się zaśmiał.

– Widywałem cię jak tutaj przychodziłaś – kontynuował, gładząc kciukiem jej policzek, nadal mocno przyciskając dłoń do jej ust.

– Spróbujesz wszystkiego aby pozostać najlepszą w klasie, nieprawdaż? – wyszeptał. – Snape jako czystko krwisty czarodziej nie położyłby ręki na takiej brudnej szlamowatej dziwce jak ty.

Goyle szybko okręcił ją tak aby stanęła naprzeciwko niego i przycisnął ją do ściany całym swoim ciałem.

– Ja, z drugiej strony – zaczął patrząc na nią pożądliwie. – Nie jestem tak wybredny jak Snape. Nie dbam o to kto mi to daje, dopóki dostaję to czego chce.

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu kiedy zdała sobie sprawę ze znaczenia jego słów i w tym samym czasie poczuła coś twardego, naciskającego na jej brzuch.

Zacisnęła mocno oczy i starała skoncentrować się na swojej magii. Jako dziecko, przed tym jak odkryła co oznaczają jej „dziwne moce", była w stanie wydobyć z siebie magię zawsze kiedy była naprawdę zła lub przerażona. Teraz jednak, kiedy nauczyła się kontrolować swoja magię i kierować ją poprzez różdżkę jej dzika magia nie pojawiła się. Nie miała możliwości dosięgnąć swojej różdżki, więc była pozostawiona sama sobie, bezsilna.

 _Oh, boże,_ pomyślała. _Proszę, niech ktoś – ktokolwiek – nas znajdzie._

Myślała gorączkowo nad czymś co mogłaby zrobić aby go powstrzymać. Jego ręka wciąż znajdowała się na jej ustach i z nagłą determinacją obróciła swoją głowę, biorąc go z zaskoczenia i ugryzła go.

– Aaaaa – krzyknął i zabrał od niej rękę a ona popchnęła go i oboje odsunęli się od ściany wypadając ponownie na otwarty korytarz. – Cholerna suka!

Przerażona co zrobi teraz, bardziej rozgniewany, odwróciła się żeby uciec i zderzyła się z inną, ciemną postacią.

– Zostaw mnie! – wrzasnęła, potykając się w momencie kiedy chciała się odsunąć. Dłoń zamknięta wokół jej ramienia zapobiegła jej całkowitemu upadkowi i dopiero wtedy udało jej się spojrzeć po raz pierwszy na postać, która się pojawiła.

– Profesor Snape!

Mistrz Eliksirów puścił Hermionę kiedy już odzyskała równowagę i obserwował całą scenę z oceniającym spojrzeniem. Goyle stanął przed Hermioną, trzymając się za rękę w miejscu gdzie go ugryzła, najwyraźniej naprawdę mocno.

– Panie Goyle – powiedział Snape zimno. – Wyjaśnij.

– Ta cholerna szlama mnie ugryzła, sir – zawołał.

Hermiona chciała się wtrącić ale Snape uciszył ją pojedynczym spojrzeniem.

– A dlaczego nasza prefekt naczelna miałaby wykazać takie nieokrzesane zachowanie? – zapytał niebezpiecznie.

– Wpadła na mnie – kontynuował Goyle, patrząc na Hermionę z pogardą, jakby prowokując do sprzeciwienia się jego słowom. – Upadła, a kiedy próbowałem pomóc jej wstać ona chwyciła mnie za rękę i po prostu ugryzła.

– Naprawdę? – zapytał Snape podnosząc lekko brwi i patrząc ciężko na ślizgona. – Cóż, w takim razie… Panno Granger dwadzieścia punktów od Gryffindoru za walkę jak zwykły mugol.

Hermiona popatrzyła na Snape'a w niedowierzaniu ale wydawał się na to obojętny. Czy nie widział na jej twarzy odcisków palców? Goyle uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie do niej.

– Panie Goyle dwadzieścia punktów od Slytherinu – kontynuował Snape a uśmieszek zniknął z twarzy ślizgona. – Ostrzegałem cię przed używaniem tego słowa poza pokojem wspólnym, do którego natychmiast wrócisz.

– Oczywiście, profesorze – wymamrotał Goyle i przeszedł koło Snape'a, który odwrócił się i obserwował chłopaka dopóki ten nie zniknął za drzwiami znajdującymi się na końcu korytarza.

Mistrz Eliksirów odwrócił się do Hermiony.

– Chodź ze mną – powiedział sztywno.

Pociągając nosem i przyciskając jej zranioną rękę do siebie, podążyła za nim żałośnie, w przeciwnym kierunku, w dół korytarza. Snape ruszył szybko przed siebie nie zważając na jej oczywisty żal i nieczuły na to co Goyle właśnie próbował jej zrobić.

 _A czego właściwie się po nim spodziewałaś, Granger?_ pomyślała z goryczą. _Że przyjdzie i będzie cię bronił przed barbarzyńskim synem śmierciożercy?_

Nie, wiedziała, że to nigdy by się nie wydarzyło. Gdyby to zrobił byłby martwy na kolejnym spotkaniu z Voldemortem.

Mógł przynajmniej nadać większej powagi tej sytuacji, której był świadkiem. Przecież _musiał_ widzieć co Goyle próbował jej zrobić.

– Sir… – zaczęła ale on odwrócił się i popatrzył na nią ze złością.

– Milcz, panno Granger – warknął.

– Cokolwiek chcesz powiedzieć jest nieistotne ponieważ to ty siebie wprowadziłaś w tę sytuację, nic co powiesz mnie nie interesuje. Więc sugeruję abyś nie wysilała się i trzymała język za zębami. – powiedział zimno, a następnie chwycił ją za łokieć i pociągnął wzdłuż korytarza.

Z pewnością nie był na tyle ślepy aby nie zauważyć co się właśnie wydarzyło? Oczywiście, często zdawał się nie widzieć rzeczy związanych z jego ukochanymi ślizgonami. Zawsze tak było i choć dobrze wiedziała z jakich powodów faworyzuje uczniów ze Slytherinu, nigdy nie pomyślałaby, że to może zajść aż tak daleko, żeby zignorował próbę tak brutalnej napaści na innego ucznia.

Kiedy dotarli do gabinetu Snape'a, wepchnął ją bezceremonialnie do pokoju a następnie zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Na korytarzu, dwa cienie zmaterializowały się w ukrytych wnękach w ciemnych kamiennych ścianach.

* * *

Jakoś bardzo ciężko idzie mi tłumaczenie kolejnych rozdziałów, ale wrzuciłam to co udało mi się napisać, lepiej nie będzie. Narazie znikam na pewno na kolejne dwa - trzy tygodnie! Nadeszły zaliczenia na studiach więc czasu brak. Jednak mam zamiar kontynuować to w lutym. Mam nadzieję, że nie stracę dopiero co odzyskanej motywacji :) Trzymajcie kciuki


	9. Chapter 9 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami

Chciałam was poinformować, ze założyłam bloga, na którym będą pojawiać się również rozdziały BTD. Już od dawna chciałam to zrobić i w końcu znalazłam chwilę czasu. Zapewne tam rozdziały będą pojawiać się częściej, tutaj na pewno też będę aktualizować tłumaczenie jednak nie tak często. Więc zapraszam was bardzo serdecznie do odwiedzenia go, tam już wstawiłam 10 rozdział :) link to **hgssbeforethedawn .blox .pl** i życzę miłego czytania!

* * *

 **Rozdział 9. Za zamkniętymi drzwiami**

Jak tylko drzwi od gabinetu Snape'a zamknęły się jego maska wkurzonego nauczyciela opadła i poprowadził ją delikatnie za jej nieuszkodzone ramię do krzesła naprzeciwko jego biurka.

\- Jesteś ranna? – Zażądał odpowiedzi. Zmiana w jego zachowaniu zaskoczyła Hermionę. Chociaż tak naprawdę liczyła na takie zachowanie to i tak odpowiadając zaczęła się jąkać.

\- Tak… nie… to znaczy… On nie – wyjąkała, i opuściła głowę kiedy łzy ponownie się pojawiły.

Bardziej poczuła niż zobaczyła, że się od niej odsunął i usłyszała jak porusza się za jej plecami po pokoju. Brzęk buteleczek uderzających o siebie powiedział jej, że czegoś szuka a w następnej chwili poczuła fiolkę wciskaną jej w rękę.

\- Eliksir uspakajający – stwierdził po prostu i przywołał machnięciem różdżki drugie krzesło. Usiadł naprzeciwko niej w taki sposób, że ich kolana prawie się stykały.

Jednym haustem połknęła bladą ciesz i niemal od razu poczuła, że jej ciało się relaksuje, choć jej umysł ciągle był na najwyższych obrotach w związku z niedawnymi wydarzeniami.

\- Wszystko w porządku – powiedziała, przecierając oczy i czując na policzku zadrapanie w miejscu, w którym została przyciśnięta do ściany. Ujął jej podróbek i uniósł jej twarz w stronę światła tak aby mógł lepiej przyjrzeć się uszkodzeniom. Mruknął _accio_ i chwilę później trzymał już w dłoni słoik z maścią leczniczą, który podleciał z drugiego końca pokoju.

\- Wolisz sama to zrobić czy pozwolisz mnie? – zapytał zanim nabrał trochę maści na palce. Kiwnęła głową aby kontynuował, więc posmarował ostrożnie jej ranę. Hermiona zamknęła oczy i skoncentrowała się na głębokich oddechach kiedy poczuła lekką chropowatość jego palców poprzez chłód balsamu.

Minutę później wszystkie zadrapania zniknęły. Otworzyła oczy i obserwowała jak zakręca słoik i odsyła go z powrotem na jego miejsce na półce.

\- Teraz zobaczmy twoje ramię – powiedział, wskazując aby puściła swoją zranioną rękę. Zrobiła to z trudem, krzywiąc się przy poruszaniu obolałą kończyną.

\- Wydaje mi się, że pogorszył to pan ciągnąc mnie tutaj – zauważyła.

\- Wygląda na to, że to tylko skręcenie – odpowiedział, posyłając jej ciemne spojrzenie – ale mogę zawołać panią Pomfrey aby na to spojrzała, jeśli chcesz? – zapytał, jednak Hermiona pokręciła energicznie głową. Zaangażowanie w to dodatkowo jeszcze kogoś oznaczałoby przymus powiedzenia co się tutaj wydarzyło. A Snape musiałby wtedy wyznaczyć gorszą karę dla Goyle'a, co z kolei wiązałoby się z karą dla niego od Voldemorta. To było altruistyczne rozumowanie gryfonów, ale szybko uczyła się jaką wartość ma dyskrecja.

\- Oczywiście nie jest to poważne zranienie więc zagoi się samo ale istnieje czar, który wyleczy to natychmiast. Nauczyłaś się go już podczas zajęć z magomedycyny?

Pokręciła głową.

\- W tym przypadku powinnaś odwiedzić uzdrowicielkę jeszcze dziś. Nie ma powodu abyś niepotrzebnie cierpiała.

Pokiwała niepewnie. Nie chciała wyjaśniać madame Pomfrey jak otrzymała te obrażenia. Mogła oczywiście wymyślić przekonujące kłamstwo, choć Quidditch niestety nie wchodził w grę. Wśród nauczycieli to była raczej powszechna wiedza, że Hermiona Granger i miotła była kombinacją nie mniej niebezpieczną co Gilderoy Lockhart i pokój pełen chochlików kornwalijskich. Być może mogłaby powiedzieć uzdrowicielce, że nadwyrężyła ramię nosząc zbyt dużo ciężkich książek w swojej torbie. No, _to było_ wiarygodne kłamstwo. Mimo to, byłoby dużo łatwiej gdyby w ogóle nie musiała kłamać.

\- Czy zna pan ten czar? Może mnie go pan nauczyć?

\- Tak, znam – odpowiedział – i nie, nie mogę cię go nauczyć.

Już otwierała usta by zapytać dlaczego, jednak profesor był szybszy, przewidując co chce powiedzieć.

\- To nie byłoby właściwe – powiedział sztywno i odchrząknął. – Poza tym, lepiej będzie jeśli nauczysz się go od wykwalifikowanego instruktora. Czarów leczących nie należy lekceważyć, nie powinno się ich uczyć na własnych ranach.

Pokiwała ponownie a on oparł się na krześle obdarzając ją zamyślonym spojrzeniem przed kontynuowaniem.

\- Przepraszam jeśli moje działania spotęgowały twoje obrażenia ale odgrywałem tę szopkę dla dwóch innych ślizgonów znajdujących się w korytarzu.

Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

\- Było ich więcej? Przecież nie widziałam ni…

\- Proszę, panno Granger – przerwał jej – oni nie są aż tak głupi, za jakich ich uważasz. Pan Goyle może nie ma twojego mózgu ani wyrafinowania pana Malfoya, ale nie byłby takim idiotą, żeby atakować prefekt naczelną będąc sam, nawet na jego własnym terytorium.

\- Więc nie wierzy pan _jego_ wersji wydarzeń?

\- Nie bardzo – odpowiedział szyderczo. – Biorąc pod uwagę twoje obrażenia i stan emocjonalny nie uwierzyłbym mu nawet gdybym nie był świadkiem części tego co się stało.

\- Jak dużo pan słyszał? – zapytała. Wściekły rumieniec pojawił się na jej policzkach kiedy pomyślała o okropnych insynuacjach Goyle'a o niej i Mistrzu Eliskirów.

\- Powiedziałem, że byłem świadkiem, więc nic nie słyszałem – poprawił ją. – Kiedy byłem już na tyle blisko aby móc coś usłyszeć ty już się uwolniłaś z jego uścisku.

\- Oh – wymsknęło się Hermionie kiedy z ulgą oparła się na krześle.

\- Więc?

Musiała wyglądać na zdezorientowaną ponieważ przewrócił oczami i dodał.

\- Zamierzasz mnie uświadomić w takim razie co takiego powiedział do ciebie, że tak bardzo cię to zdenerwowało?

Rumieniec znów pojawił się na jej twarzy więc odwróciła od niego wzrok.

\- Oh, um… - wyjąkała. – To nic takiego. Bez znaczenia, naprawdę.

\- To _ma_ znaczenie – upierał się, pochylając do przodu i łapiąc za podłokietniki krzesła, na którym siedziała. Co spowodowało, że nie miała innego wyjścia jak tylko spojrzeć na niego.

\- Panno Granger, jeśli Goyle pani groził, musimy się o tym dowiedzieć. Jedną rzeczą jest przymknięcie oka na jego zachowanie ale nie mogę tak po prostu ignorować gróźb skierowanych w kierunku studenta o mugolskim pochodzeniu od syna jednego z śmierciożerców. Gdyby cokolwiek się stało, Dumbledore urwałby mi głowę przed tym jak w ogóle Czarny Pan zdołałby mnie wezwać do siebie.

Westchnęła, starając się uniknąć jego przeszywającego wzroku. – To nie była groźba – przyznała. – To jego insynuacje najbardziej mnie zabolały.

\- Jakie insynuacje?

\- To nie ma znaczenia, naprawdę, ponieważ nie było w nich choćby odrobiny prawdy – odpowiedziała pośpiesznie, a widząc jego spojrzenie dodała – poza tym, to nie Goyle tak bardzo mnie zdenerwował. Byłam już na krawędzi zanim w ogóle na niego wpadłam.

Nie bardzo chciała opowiadać Snape'owi o szczegółach kłótni z jej przyjaciółmi, ale może odpuści ten temat kiedy pomyśli, że to nie ta zwada była powodem jej zmartwienia.

\- Jakie insynuacje? – powtórzył, kompletnie nie wzruszony. – Dobrze wiesz, że mogę się tego dowiedzieć w inny sposób jeśli będę do tego zmuszony, panno Granger. Nie zmuszaj mnie żeby to stało się jeszcze trudniejsze.

 _Leglimencja,_ pomyślałam. Była w sytuacji bez wyjścia. Przynajmniej jeśli to ona mu to wyjaśni to pewnie uda się jej pominąć niektóre elementy. Wszystko byłoby lepsze niż przeszukiwanie jej umysłu w poszukiwaniu szczegółów.

Westchnęła i przyznała.

\- Powiedział, że trochę zbyt często ostatnio widuje mnie tutaj, w lochach. I pewnie jestem zdesperowana aby pozostać najlepszą w klasie.

Wpatrywała się w swoje dłonie kiedy Snape odsunął się od niej i wstał. Kiedy spojrzała ponownie w górę, stał twarzą zwróconą w stronę szafek. Z profilu mogła zauważyć zmarszczkę na jego czole. Wyglądał na wściekłego.

\- To wszystko co powiedział? – W jego głosie było słychać ledwie ukrywaną złość.

Zagryzła wargę.

\- Więc? – powiedział ponownie, a oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu kiedy wyjął swoją różdżkę z ukrytej kieszeni.

\- Chwileczkę – spanikowała. – Powiem co się wydarzyło. Ja tylko… to było wystarczająco upokarzające musieć słuchać tego za pierwszym razem, więc nie chciałabym być zmuszona ponownie to przeżywać.

Po chwili namysłu, wydawał się złagodnieć i odłożył swoją różdżkę na biurko, a następnie podszedł do małej szafki stojącej po drugiej stronie pokoju obok półki z książkami. Obserwowała go z niepokojem kiedy wyciągnął myślodsiewnie, trochę mniejszą i zrobioną z ciemniejszego kamienia niż ta, którą posiadał dyrektor.

\- Być może tak będzie łatwiej – stwierdził, kładąc ją na biurku naprzeciwko niej. – Możesz pokazać swoje wspomnienia komuś innemu, jednocześnie nie musząc ponownie przez nie przechodzić.

Skinęła głową z wdzięcznością ale zawahała się.

\- Profesorze, co powinnam… nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłam.

Podniósł swoją różdżkę i wskazał aby wstała i przysunęła się bliżej biurka.

\- Pozwól, że ja to zrobię – powiedział, przykładając koniuszek swojej różdżki wykonanej z ciemnego drewna do jej skroni. Nie była pewna czy tylko wyobraziła sobie tą małą iskrę magii, kiedy różdżka po raz pierwszy zetknęła się z jej skórą.

\- Skup się na wspomnieniu, które chcesz mi przekazać – poinstruował ją.

Zamknęła oczy, myślami wracając do obiadu oraz powodów przez które w ogóle miała się spóźnić na ich spotkanie. Nie chcąc aby Snape słyszał wymianę zdań między Harry'm i Ronem, pośpiesznie pomyślała o ciemnym korytarzu w lochach i sekwencji wydarzeń związanych ze ślizgonem. Zastanowiła się przez chwilę, czy będzie w stanie poczuć jej ulgę na jego pojawienie się albo ten niepokojący drzesz, który pojawił się w jej brzuchu kiedy nakładał maść na jej policzek…

 _Zaraz, chwilę!_ pomyślała. _Przecież on nie musi tego widzieć! Wspomnienie może się skończyć kiedy tylko on sam pojawia się na korytarzu!_

Otworzyła oczy i starała się trochę odsunąć ale wyglądało na to, że koniec różdżki Snape'a był w jakiś sposób przymocowany do jej skroni. Kiedy zauważył jej ruch, wymamrotał zaklęcie, którego niestety nie dosłyszała, a następnie mogła obserwować jak odsuwa swoją różdżkę razem z długą, srebrną nitką jej wspomnienia wydobywającą się bezpośrednio z jej skroni. Wrażenie było niezmiernie dziwne, jakby mały robak łaskotał ją w głowę, wewnątrz jak i na zewnątrz. Skończyło się to chwilę później kiedy nić zerwała się i zawisła z różdżki Snape'a, który następnie strzepnął ją do kamiennej misy.

Hermiona usiadła szybko kiedy uderzyła ją fala zawrotów głowy.

\- To było naprawdę dziwne uczucie – wymamrotała, wkładając głowę między swoje dłonie.

\- Prawda, to dziwne uczucie – zgodził się. – Staje się to dużo łatwiejsze z praktyką, tak samo jak oddzielanie tylko tych wspomnień, które chcesz pokazać od całej reszty. Zawroty głowy są częstym objawem ubocznym przy pierwszym razie. Powinny minąć bardzo szybko.

Wypuściła nierówny oddech i ostrożnie podniosła głowę. Zawroty nie minęły całkowicie, ale czuła się lepiej.

\- Wrócę za moment – powiedział Snape i nie czekając na odpowiedź włożył głowę do myślodsiewni ze wspomnieniem Hermiony.

Prefekt naczelna obserwowała Mistrza Eliksirów przez kilka minut. To było strasznie dziwne, czekać na niego podczas gdy on siedział nieruchomo z głową w kamiennej misie. Z pewnością byłby to dziwny widok dla kogoś kto właśnie wszedłby do tego biura.

Skorzystała z okazji i przyjrzała się mu, przynajmniej części, którą mogła zobaczyć. Leżał lekko na biurku po drugiej stronie myślodsiewni, jego ręce wyglądały na chude ale silne. Były tak samo blade jak reszta jego ciała, która była widoczna. Hermiona mogła zobaczyć żyły biegnące pod jego skórą. Nigdy nie pomyślałaby, że właśnie ta część ciała mogłaby być pociągająca, ale było coś w jego dłoniach co naprawdę ją zauroczyło. Godzinami mogłaby oglądać jak przygotowuje eliksiry. Przyglądać się precyzyjnym ruchom rąk podczas krojenia, siekania, zgniatania i mieszania.

Kiedy włożył głowę do misy jego ciemne włosy rozsypały się przed nim a kilka kosmyków zwisało poza krawędzią myślodsiewni. Rzeczywiście _były_ tłuste, ale nie aż tak bardzo, pomyślała. Na pewno nie na tyle aby naprawdę zasłużył sobie na to okrutne przezwisko, którego studenci używali za jego plecami.

W pozycji w której się znajdował Hermiona mogła zobaczyć jego odsłoniętą szyję. Nagle zapragnęła dotknąć jego bladej skóry i zastanowiła się czy osoba, która znajduje się umysłem w myślodsiewni może poczuć fizyczny dotyk na swoim ciele.

Kręcąc głową, zastanawiała się skąd w ogóle biorą się u niej te dziwne myśli. Eliksir uspokajający, nie mógł przecież aż _tak_ bardzo jej zrelaksować. Być może jej przemęczenie emocjonalne powodowało te figle w jej umyśle.

Nie mogła nic poradzić nad zastanawianiem się jaki był dzisiejszego popołudnia. Nie potraktował jej ani z pogardą ani nie wyśmiał jej ani razu odkąd pojawili się w jego biurze. Zrozumiał jej zdenerwowanie i pomógł się jej uspokoić, nawet jeśli tylko dzięki eliksirowi. Najbardziej zaskakujące było jednak dla niej uświadomienie sobie, że żadne z jego działań nie wydawało się dziwne ani niewygodne dla żadnego z nich.

Usiadł obok niej aby porozmawiać zamiast górować nad nią w jego zwykłej dominującej pozie. Dodatkowo uzdrowił jej twarz i wydawał się szczerze zatroskany jej stanem.

Jeżeli to właśnie był profesor Snape, którego studenci Slytherinu widywali to już nie dziwiła się dlaczego tak bardzo szanowali go jako swojego opiekuna.

Hermiona wróciła myślami do ich kilku ostatnich spotkań. Naprawdę _widziała_ jego inną stronę, nawet w noc kiedy zlecił jej dokończenie wywaru tojadowego. No i oczywiście, po meczu Quidditcha, ostatniej nocy, miała dziwne wrażenie, że powstrzymywał się od śmiechu przy fajerwerkach, nawet jeśli tak naprawdę go obrażały.

A dziś? Poczuła jakby zobaczyła prawdziwego Severusa Snape'a po raz pierwszy w życiu. Nie ukrywał niczego za swoją obojętną maską, a Hermiona nigdy nie powiedziałaby, że te zimne, czarne oczy mogą ukazać tyle emocji w ich głębi. Oczywiście już wcześniej widywała w nich złość, ale nigdy nic podobnego do współczucia.

Wiedziała, że będzie musiał nadal traktować ją tak samo w klasie. Nie miał innego wyjścia. Ale miała ogromną nadzieję, że uda mu się jej zaufać i zrezygnuje ze swojej zwykłej przykrywki kiedy będą sami.

Jej rozmyślania zostały przerwane kiedy Mistrz Eliksirów niespodziewanie wycofał się z myślodsiewni. Jeżeli wcześniej był zły to było to nic w porównaniu do wyrazu jego twarzy teraz.

\- Ten mały… gówniarz – wymamrotał przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Jak w ogóle mógł sugerować, że mógłbym…

Snape wstał i zaczął nerwowo chodzić koło biurka, tam i z powrotem.

\- Nie jestem pewien co bardziej mnie zirytowało – powiedział zniżając niebezpiecznie głos. – Insynuacje, że w ogóle mógłbym zrobić coś takiego z _jakimkolwiek_ studentem czy pomysł, że czystość krwi miałaby w ogóle wpływ na moją decyzje.

\- A nie miałaby? – zapytała. – Z kobietą, mam na myśli, nie studentem – dodała szybko.

\- Nie! – Odpowiedział, a ona aż cofnęła się na siłę z jaką to powiedział. Obszedł biurko i ponownie usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko niej. Na jego twarzy było widać rezygnację i jakby zatracenie we własnych myślach kiedy zaczął mówić.

\- Byłem wychowywany tak żeby wierzyć w czystość krwi. Miałem wpajane od bardzo młodego wieku, że skażenie naszego rodu z mugolską krwią nie tylko było przestępstwem ale czymś za co karano śmiercią – skinął na przerażone spojrzenie Hermiony.

\- Przyjazd do Hogwartu był dla mnie jakby objawieniem. Z jednej strony, moi koledzy ze Slytherinu wzmacniali to co wpajano mi od dzieciństwa, ale z drugiej strony mugolaki uczące się ze mną udowadniały, że się mylili będąc o wiele lepszymi we wszystkim od nas.

\- Już wiedziałaś wcześniej, że nie dołączyłem do Czarnego Pana ponieważ wierzyłem w to co próbował zrobić – skinęła ponuro, powracając do obrazów, które widziała w myślodsiewni Dumbledore'a a Snape kontynuował.

\- Dołączyłem do nich ze względu na żądze zemsty i władzy. I będę pierwszym, który przyzna, że oni wszyscy mieli złe powody podejmując taką decyzję zmieniającą życie. Byłem młody, naiwny i zaślepiony fałszywymi obietnicami zemsty przeciwko wszystkim, którzy kiedykolwiek mnie skrzywdzili. Ale _nigdy_ nie wierzyłem, że czystość krwi stawia jedną czarownice lub czarodzieja nad drugim.

Hermiona gapiła się na profesora, oszołomiona przez szczerość jego słów. Po zastanowieniu zdała sobie sprawę, że naprawdę mówił szczerze. Przez cały czas w szkole, kiedy ją obrażał nigdy nie wspomniał o jej pochodzeniu. Wyśmiewał studentów za bycie gryfonem, bezmózgiem ale nigdy za czystość krwi.

Po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że ją obserwuje, czekając na jej reakcję, więc dała mu mały, nieśmiały uśmiech.

\- Myślę, że to tak jak w mugolskim powiedzeniu – powiedziała delikatnie. – Możesz wybrać sobie przyjaciół ale rodziny już nie.

Przestając się uśmiechać, ciągnęła dalej.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć, że nie jest pan nastawiony przeciwko mnie ze względu na coś na co nie mam wpływu, nawet jeśli inni myślą inaczej.

\- I właśnie na tych innych musisz uważać – odparł. - Ślizgoni nie lubią czuć się zagrożenia.

\- Zagrożeni? – jej brwi podjechały do góry w zdezorientowaniu, a Snape przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie rozumiesz, Hermiono? – błagał. – Ty, jako najzdolniejsza wiedźma swojego pokolenia, pochodzisz z rodziny mugoli. Nie ma ani jednego śladu magii w twojej rodzinie. Obalasz wszystko o co Czarny Pan walczy. A bycie przyjaciółką Pottera tylko sprawia, że jesteś jeszcze cenniejszym celem.

\- Oh – było wszystkim co udało się jej wypowiedzieć. Wstrząsnęła nią myśl o tym jak bardzo zagrożona była. Od pierwszego roku zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że bycie przyjaciółką Harry'ego Pottera może narazić ją na niebezpieczeństwo. Ale nigdy nie rozpatrywała siebie samej, tego kim była, jako zagrożenie. Goyle udowodnił dziś, że nie była bezpieczna nawet za murami Hogwartu. Wypuściła długo wstrzymywany oddech i spojrzała na Snape'a.

\- Nigdy nie pomyślałam, że to jest aż tak poważne – przyznała – ale na pewno nie zamierzam się ukrywać dopóki zagrożenie nie minie.

\- Nikt się tego po tobie nie spodziewa – odpowiedział ze swoim zwyczajowym uśmieszkiem, jednak nie złośliwie. Mogła usłyszeć ukryte _Jesteś w końcu Gryfonem_ w jego słowach, ale po raz pierwszy to nie byłby przytyk w jej kierunku.

\- Po prostu musisz się mieć na baczności – ostrzegł. – Nie przychodź tutaj samotnie, nawet jeśli oznacza to konieczność przyprowadzenia ze sobą Pottera czy Weasley'a. Zapewniam cię, że pan Goyle nie będzie próbował czegoś takiego ponownie, ale to nie znaczy, że inni nie będą próbowali odnieść sukcesu tam gdzie jemu się nie powiodło.

Hermiona zadrżała.

\- Myślę, że wystarczy tych emocji na jedno popołudnie – oświadczył Snape, wstając. – Madame Pomfrey powinna spojrzeć na twoje ramię jak najszybciej.

\- A co z ustaleniami dotyczącymi mojej pracy? – spytała, nagle przypominając sobie o pierwotnym powodzie ich spotkania.

\- Sądzę, że w tych okolicznościach możemy omówić to następnym razem – odpowiedział. – Chodź, odprowadzę cię do sali wejściowej.

Poszła za nim przez pokój. Kiedy wyjdą z tego pokoju nie będą mogli już swobodnie rozmawiać, więc odezwała się szybko widząc, że Snape sięga już do klamki.

\- Profesorze?

Odwrócił się do niej.

\- Chciałam tylko podziękować – powiedziała. – Za pojawienie się tam, w korytarzu, i za pomoc i… cóż… za wszystko. Dziękuję.

Przyglądał się jej przez moment, zanim krótko skinął głową.

Nie odezwali się już do siebie ani słowem, kiedy prowadził ją na górę. Musiała iść naprawdę szybko aby nadążyć za jego długimi krokami a irytacja w jego zachowaniu powiedziałaby każdemu, kto mógł ich zobaczyć, że nie była ulubienicą profesora.

Garstka studentów kręciła się w sali wejściowej ale większość z nich robiła się dziwnie mała i niewinna kiedy dostrzegali Mistrza Eliksirów. Hermiona już chciała mu podziękować ale uciszył ją jednym spojrzeniem.

\- Szlaban, panno Granger – powiedział jedwabiście Snape. – Wtorek, po kolacji i żebym już nigdy więcej nie przyłapał cię na błąkaniu się w tej części lochów.

\- Tak, profesorze – wymamrotała, starając się wyglądać na skruszoną na rzecz pozostałych uczniów, którzy przyglądali się tej scenie z zainteresowaniem. Nie co dzień prefekt naczelna otrzymuje szlaban.

Usłyszała tylko szelest szat i profesora Snape'a już nie było. Hermiona zaczęła wspinać się na górę, rozważając nad znalezieniem Harry'ego a pójściem do skrzydła szpitalnego. Jej ramie bolało bardziej niż pokazała to Snape'owi. Postanowiła więc najpierw odwiedzić madame Pomfrey. Miała nadzieję, że uzdrowicielka wyleczy jej ramię, skarci za „noszenie zbyt wielu książek" i pozwoli jej wrócić do swoich zadań.


End file.
